<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Djaw Kang Sien's List by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184031">Djaw Kang Sien's List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku ingin kamu tahu, A Lien. Apa pun yang terjadi, di setiap doaku, di setiap sholawat yang aku panjatkan pada Tuhan dan Nabi-ku, namamu juga selalu ada di sana.”</p><p>Chaerul adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada anak perempuan majikannya, A Lien. Namun romansa mereka terhalang status dan agama. Di tengah masalahnya itu, sang majikan-Djaw kang Sien, ternyata mendukung pasukan pemberontakan terhadap pemerintahan Jepang secara diam-diam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SATU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terjiplak dari Schinder's List (1993)<br/>Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata. Kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat, dan waktu adalah disengaja untuk pemenuhan prompt. Penulis tidak bermaksud membelokkan cerita sejarah, atau menjelekkan nama tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Pelabuhan Sungaibuntu, Jawa Barat<br/>September 1933</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungaibuntu biasanya hanya dipenuhi bau ikan, wewangian yang tercium tidak pernah lebih menantang. Ada banyak perempuan berkulit sawo matang yang memakai <em>cheongsam </em>berbelahan paha tinggi. Rambut wanita-wanita itu digelung rapi dan diselipi bunga sepatu merah darah. Tubuhnya tidak molek apalagi berisi, hanya sedikit lebih berdaging dari tulang. Satu dari mereka melambai pada dua pria yang melewati pintu. Pria pertama memberi senyum menawan, pria kedua bergidik dan buru-buru membuntuti abangnya di depan.</p>
<p>Djaw Kang Sien—sang kakak, adalah pelanggan tetap kedai-kedai Sungaibuntu, ia adalah saudagar yang sangat disegani. Pandangan laki-laki itu menyapu sekeliling, ia menemukan gadis cantik langganannya dalam sekali lihat.</p>
<p>“Abang tidak bermaksud mengajaknya ke sini, ‘kan?” tanya Kie Siong jelas sekali jijik. “Abang pria yang sudah punya anak!”</p>
<p>“Adikku, ini sebabnya aku selalu malas mengajakmu.” Abangnya menghela napas.</p>
<p>Dagu mengedik dan mata menyorot sekilas. Sepersekian detik si gadis mengangguk pada laki-laki berambut jagung yang duduk paling pojok. Pria paling kuat biasanya dikelilingi wanita, tapi orang itu lebih memilih menikmati permainan <em>gapleh</em>-nya sendirian.</p>
<p>Dia pria tinggi. Mata, hidung, dan telinganya yang terlalu besar dipasang di wajah yang juga terlalu panjang. Rambutnya bergelombang nyaris sebahu. Bintik-bintik di wajahnya mungkin lebih banyak dari jumlah kepiting di pasar ikan. Parasnya jauh dari tampan, tapi di pundaknya terpasang pangkat empat setrip dan tiga bintang emas. Kang Sien tidak tahu banyak tentang pejabat militer, tapi ia tahu bagaimana menemukan kepiting beracun di antara ikan-ikan lezat.</p>
<p>Di antara kedua jarinya, Kang Sien mengangkat selembar kertas yang dilipat. Gadisnya seketika menghampiri. Ia mengelus kepala Kang Sien yang nyaris tak berambut lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Ringisan sang adik ia acuhkan.</p>
<p>“Eh, <em>Neng geulis!</em>” sapa Kang Sien. Perempuan itu terkikik. “Punya kabar baru apa buat A <em>Koh</em>?”</p>
<p>“Banyak <em>atuh</em>, <em>Koh</em>,” Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Selembar kertas yang gadis itu raup, ia taruh di antara belahan dadanya.</p>
<p>“Kapiten Willem,” ucap si gadis seraya melirik pria yang sedang duduk sendirian itu. Kang Sien mengangguk antusias. “Atasannya di Batavia baru saja mengangkatnya untuk mengurusi wilayah kadipaten utara.”</p>
<p>“Termasuk Bojong?” tanya Kang Sien.</p>
<p>Gadisnya mengangguk. “Seluruhnya, termasuk Karawang Kota.”</p>
<p>Kie Siong terperanjat. “Seluas itu, <em>maa</em>? Bukannya beberapa bulan lalu masih dipegang oleh Pan Kiloan—”</p>
<p>“Van Killmer,” Kang Sien mengoreksi. “Ku dengar Killmer gagal mengatasi pemberontakan di Cikarang-Bekasi. Tapi tempat ini hanya berisi nelayan dan petani miskin, sedang apa dia di Sungaibuntu?”</p>
<p>“Mencari wanita penghibur?” tawar Kie Siong acuh. “Apa lagi?”</p>
<p>“Ini kesempatan besar.” Kang Sien menggaruk-garuk dagunya. “Menyuap secara langsung akan lebih efektif.”</p>
<p>“A-apa? Kita ke sini untuk menemui pemilik kedai!”</p>
<p>“<em>Aish!</em> Turuti saja abangmu ini!” Kang Sien mendiamkan adiknya.</p>
<p>Laki-laki itu menghampiri sang Kapiten. Ia merampas sebotol arak dari pelayan lalu meletakkannya di meja sang Kapiten. Arak pribumi tentu bukan pilihan favoritnya, tapi kedai murah ini tidak menyediakan minuman lain. Laki-laki keturunan Tionghoa itu menuang penuh-penuh minuman fermentasinya pada satu gelas di meja.</p>
<p>“Saya yang bayar, Kapiten,” ujar Kang Sien.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak minum minuman murah, dan hidungku juga sangat sensitif.” Willem mengangkat sebelah alis.</p>
<p>Kang Sien cukup terkejut laki-laki ini fasih berbahasa Hindia-Belanda. Ia merogoh ke dalam saku dada dan kantung merah yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Kang Sien terbiasa membawa beberapa keping emas kemanapun dia pergi. Emas adalah mata uang yang diterima di setiap negara, mau kau berasal dari barat ataupun timur.</p>
<p>“Nama saya Djiaw Kang Sien. Apa Anda berminat berinvestasi pada usaha pandai besi?”</p>
<p>Kapiten Willem tidak bergeming. “Terus terang sekali,” komentarnya. “Bukankah kalian orang Cina lebih senang mengurusi sutra dan keramik?”</p>
<p>“Kami senang berbisnis, bisnis apa pun sama pentingnya.”</p>
<p>“Bisnis logam sudah di plot di wilayah-wilayah perbukitan yang lebih dekat ke pertambangan. Jika memaksakan transportasi bahan mentah ke utara, apa untungnya bagiku?”</p>
<p>“Pemerataan ekonomi?” Kang Sien menjawab dengan tampang polos. “Atau peluang besar untuk memotong jalur penyelundupan? Berapa jarak Cikotok, Garut, dan Tasikmalaya ke Batavia? Batavia adalah jantung Hindia-Belanda, berhasil mengendalikan kota-kota di sekitarnya adalah cara paling efektif untuk tetap berkuasa. Anda tetap bisa mempertahankan pabrik di tempat-tempat itu sebagai samaran. Pabrik rahasia yang jauh lebih besar dan dekat tidak akan terpikirkan oleh mereka.”</p>
<p>Willem tertawa, suara rendahnya membuat Kang Sien merinding. “Kau tidak menyimak pertanyaanku dengan baik, Tuan Djiaw. Biar ku perjelas. Apa untungnya bagi<em>ku</em> jika harus mengirimkan bahan mentah jauh ke utara?”</p>
<p>Seketika Kang Sien duduk lebih tegak. Ia tahu usahanaya ini tidak akan mudah. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari dukungan. Di luar dugaan adiknya mengangguk, padahal semula ia enggan setengah mati</p>
<p>Kang Sien menelan ludah berat. “Sepuluh persen,” ucapnya. “Itu setara dengan beberapa puluh <em>gulden</em>.”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak membuka badan amal. Kau seharusnya bisa menawarkan lebih dari itu.”</p>
<p>“Dua puluh.”</p>
<p>“Lima-puluh, dan siaga untuk kepentinganku dalam segala situasi,” tawar Willem.</p>
<p>“Dua-puluh-lima persen, dan saya bisa mengajukan daftar nama pengrajin Bojong yang tidak boleh direkrut Belanda untuk situasi apa pun!”</p>
<p>“Apa kau memiliki empati pada pribumi?” tanya Willem seraya menelengkan kepala. Ia penasaran.</p>
<p>Mata Kang Sien menyipit sampai segaris. “Empat-puluh persen,” ucapnya. “Lebih dari itu, Anda akan sama saja dengan merampok kami.</p>
<p>Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kang Sien menjanjikan bisnis yang tidak ia pikir panjang. Ia pasti akan menyesal suatu hari. Mereka menghabiskan masing-masing tiga gelas arak setelah membincangkan formalitas dokumen dan nominal upeti yang harus dibayarkan tiap bulan.</p>
<p>“Aku tetap tidak habis pikir mengapa kau bersikeras menginginkan pengrajin pandai besi dari Bojong. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari daerah lain,” ungkap Willem setelah beberapa saat. Kang Sien yang sudah setengah berdiri bersabar untuk menjawabnya.</p>
<p>“Saya tinggal di Bojong,” ujar Kang Sien seraya mengangkat bahu. “Beban upah tidak akan terlalu besar jika menyerap tenaga lokal.”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak harus selalu membayar mereka.”</p>
<p>Djiaw Kang Sien pamit dengan anggukan kecil. Dua alisnya mengkerut. “Kami tidak mentuani budak, Kapiten. Saya pikir itu cukup jelas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dua saudara Djiaw menumpang kereta barang yang kecepatannya lebih rendah dari keledai. Kang Sien menyandar di dekat pintu, sementara adiknya duduk menyila. Laki-laki itu tidak henti memberinya delikan kesal.</p>
<p>“Itu perjanjian paling merugikan yang pernah Abang buat!”</p>
<p>“Kau benar.” Kang Sien mengangkat bahu pasrah. “Tapi Willem menyetujui daftar nama yang aku ajukan. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali.”</p>
<p>“Daftar apa maksud Abang?” tanya Kie Siong tidak mengerti. “Abang tidak bermaksud—”</p>
<p>“Ya, daftar itu.” Kang Sien mengalihkan pandangan dari adiknya. “Sulastri ingin saudara dan penduduk kampungnya tidak lagi dijadikkan objek kekejaman Belanda. Bayangkan, dari dalam kubur pun kakak iparmu masih terus menghantuiku.”</p>
<p>Kie Siong tidak membantahnya lagi setelah itu, ia menjalankan tugas tanpa banyak mengeluh. Kie Siong adalah adik kecil yang dulu sangat dekat dengan mendiang kakak iparnya. Jika bicara tentang empati kepada pribumi, adiknya menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang paling kentara. Tidak hanya para pengrajin, anak, istri, adik, keponakan, bahkan sepupu kedua dari kakek yang berbeda, Kie Siong masukkan ke dalam daftar calon pekerja mereka.</p>
<p>Suatu hari, Kang Sien kadang memergoki adiknya menyimpan produk mereka yang tidak terjual. Ia membuat adiknya bersumpah untuk tidak menjual barang-barang itu ke pihak pemberontak.</p>
<p>Tentara Hindia-Belanda kadang datang tiga bulan sekali. Mereka membawa orang-orang pribumi bermigrasi ke kamp-kamp konsentrasi di Kalijati, Bandung Barat, dan Cirebon. Tidak jelas dipekerjakan untuk proyek apa, tapi kabar kematian selalu terdengar tiga bulan setelahnya.</p>
<p>Minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Usaha dua saudara Djiaw menjadi yang paling sukses di Bojong. Mereka memiliki pesaing. Petani membutuhkan celurit dan golok produksinya, Hindia-Belanda membutuhkan lempeng besi dan kaleng untuk senjata dan tempat makanan. Pabrik logam Kang Sien berekspansi, semakin modern menyambut zaman industri.</p>
<p>Satu hal yang membuatnya jengah adalah ketika para buruhnya menganggap pabriknya sebagai tempat bernaung. Hanya pekerja Kang Sien yang tidak pernah disentuh Belanda, Willem memastikan hal itu. Beberapa dari mereka bekerja terlalu malas dan lamban. Hari ini Kang Sien memarahi empat orang buruh yang hampir menyebabkan kebakaran. Nama mereka berada di daftar pertama yang dituliskan Kie Siong.</p>
<p>“Dasar orang-orang tidak becus!” Kang Sien mengurut atas kepalanya yang botak. “Berapa lagi orang tidak kompeten yang dimasukkan Kie Siong hanya untuk mengesalkanku?”</p>
<p><em> “A Pa,” </em>seru suara merdu dan malu-malu. Kang Sien menunduk dan melihat puteri semata wayangnya memperhatikan dengan pandangan lucu. Djiaw Jong Lien baru berumur sembilan tahun, tapi kecantikannya sudah sangat terlihat. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan mata besar dan bulat mirip mendiang ibunya. Lien kehilangan ibunya saat berumur empat tahun karena sakit paru-paru. Kepangan rambutnya selalu diikat dengan pita merah pemberian sang ibu.</p>
<p> “Ada apa, A Lien?” tanya sang ayah seraya menurunkan kaca mata bulatnya. “Bukankah <em>A Pa</em> bilang jangan main ke dalam pabrik?”</p>
<p>“A Lien bosan,” ucapnya merajuk. “Boleh A Lien ajak <em>teh</em> Ipah sama Arul ke alun-alun?”</p>
<p>“Chaerul sedang membantu bapaknya dan Ipah pasti sedang sibuk di dapur. A Lien main di dalam kamar saja, ya?”</p>
<p>Kang Sien tahu puterinya kecewa, tapi Lien tidak pernah membantah ayahnya. Rumah mereka tidak jauh dari pabrik, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Lien seringkali bermain di halaman pabrik dengan dua bocah yang sebaya dengannya: Syaripah dan Chairul.</p>
<p>Kang Sien mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung puterinya kepada dua ratus buruh yang telah bekerja selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.</p>
<p>Hari itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya jika Kapiten Willem akan menyerah tanpa syarat. Dia tidak menyangka kekuasaan Belanda akan berakhir. Dia juga tidak pernah menduga, jika raksasa dari timur dan memporak-porandakan jerih payahnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DUA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dusun Bojong, Jawa Barat.<br/>Juni 1945</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abah bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Abah hanya memakan jantung pisang dan nasi aking. Ibu mereka sudah lama meninggal dan abah sudah tua renta. Satu-satunya harapan abah adalah agar ia dan kakaknya terus bekerja di pabrik. Tabungan abah mereka habiskan untuk menyuap bawahan juragan Djiaw.</p>
<p>Dibandingkan kebun palawija dan sawah yang luas membentang, pabrik <em>Koh</em> A Sien ibarat surga, itu kata <em>Mang</em> Atim. Setidaknya mereka tidak dicambuki, ditendangi, atau dibuang ke liang lahat bersama-sama. Kompeni tidak bisa mengirim mereka untuk jadi buruh tanam paksa jika nama mereka sudah tercantum di daftar <em>Koh</em> A Sien. Beruntungnya lagi, mereka akan diajari membaca dan menulis oleh adik juragan Djiaw.</p>
<p>Sebenarnya Chaerul sudah bisa membaca sedikit-sedikit. Abahnya pernah mondok di pesantren dan ia yang mengajarkan menulis dan membaca ke Chairul. Pak Kiyai sendiri yang memberinya nama.</p>
<p>Setiap nama merupakan doa, Chairul berarti kebaikan. Pak Kiyai berharap dirinya bisa membawa kebaikan kepada <em>urang</em> Sunda dan umat islam, begitu kata <em>Mang</em> Atim dan <em>Mang</em> Wawan. Tapi <em>Mang</em> Wawan ataupun <em>Mang</em> Atim tidak ada di sana saat abah Chairul meninggal. <em>Teh</em> Ipah sudah menikah, dan menjadi babu di dapur juragan Djiaw. Hanya Chairul yang tinggal, ia juga yang mengurus pemandian dan penguburan. Ustadz dari pondok pak kiyai datang dua hari terlambat.</p>
<p><em>Koh</em> A Sien tidak berkata apa-apa saat Chairul kembali ke pabrik, padahal ia menghilang selama tiga hari dan mungkin disangka mati. <em>Teh</em> Ipah menangis meraung saat melihatnya, memukulinya juga. Adiknya <em>Koh</em> A Siong bahkan menawarinya tambahan libur.</p>
<p><em>Libur</em>, pikirnya saat itu. Mana ada juragan yang menawarkan libur?</p>
<p>Chairul bekerja seperti orang gila. Ia memukul batangan besi membara sekuat tenaga. Ia lupa mau membuat apa. Pisau tak setajam ini, golok tak sepanjang ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa memenggal kepala sekali tebas.</p>
<p>Setelah ia yakin pinggiran besi itu cukup tipis, Chairul memasukkannya ke bak berisi air. Desis bara yang bertemu dingin terdengar manis, asap yang tersisa membumbung sampai ke atap, tapi di depan Chairul, dekat palang pintu yang sudah reyot, anak perempuan <em>Koh</em> A Sien memandanginya takut-takut. Atau khawatir. Atau keduanya. Chairul tidak mau tahu.</p>
<p>Djiaw Jong Lien adalah godaan setan yang diperingatkan ustadz di pondok. Dia pemakan babi dan memelihara anjing. Tiap hari dia menyalakan dupa, menyembah gambar orang mati, tapi tiap hari juga ia menyisihkan ikan asin dan nasi untuk buruh-buruh ayahnya.</p>
<p>Dia cantik, mungil, bisa menjahit, bisa memasak, dan bisa membaca. Usianya sudah delapan belas tahun, tapi belum dinikahkan. Chairul tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin <em>Koh</em> A Sien belum menemukan juragan lain yang lebih kaya darinya.</p>
<p>Chairul bangkit, ia menarik batang besi lalu meletakkannya ditumpukkan batang-batang besi. Hari ini tempat penempaan besi adalah yang paling sepi. Pekerja lain tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Chairul. Mereka lebih memilih memoles panci atau menyusun tabung kaleng. Sehingga di sini lah mereka, berdua saja saat Chairul benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.</p>
<p>Pemuda itu menegakkan badan dan memutuskan diri menyapa. A Lien menunduk dan tersipu hanya dengan melihatnya, Chairul lupa meletakkan pakaiannya di mana. “Saya tidak mau bersikap tidak sopan, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui saya,” ucap Chairul.</p>
<p>A Lien mengigit bibirnya. “<em>Teh</em> Ipah bilang, <em>Kang</em> Arul belum makan. Saya bawa nasi dan—”</p>
<p>“Bukan cuma saya yang lapar.”</p>
<p>“Tolong turuti saya kali ini saja, Arul.”</p>
<p>“Sebaiknya kamu pergi, A Lien. <em>Koh</em> A Sien tidak akan suka melihat puteri satu-satunya bersama pribumi yang hitam dan bau.”</p>
<p>“Saya <em>gak</em> keberatan!” ucap Lien seraya menyapu sudut matanya. “<em>A Mah</em> saya hitam, kamu hitam, mengapa kalian selalu mempermasalahkan warna kulit? Bukankah akan sama kotor jika terkena debu dan sama bersih jika dibasuh?”</p>
<p>“Kamu tidak paham.” Chairul membanting sebuah palu godam ke tanah, di hadapannya Lien berjengit. “Kamu sama sekali <em>gak</em> paham!”</p>
<p>“KALAU BEGITU BUAT SAYA PAHAM! Saya <em>gak</em> ngerti kamu, Arul!” Lien berkata dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. “Saya selalu berusaha pahami kamu, tapi kamu selalu pergi. Kamu selalu temani saya dulu, selalu jadi sahabat saya. Saya selalu <em>nunggu</em> kamu.”</p>
<p>Chairul tertawa pahit. Ia tahu betapa ironinya situasi ini. Chairul, kakaknya dan Lien memiliki umur yang tidak terpaut jauh. <em>Koh</em> A Sien membutuhkan anak perempuan untuk menemani anaknya, sedangkan kakaknya tidak bisa meninggalkan Chairul sendirian. Mereka bertiga berakhir menjadi sahabat baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Perut Chairul serasa dijatuhi benda berat setiap kali melihat wajah A Lien. Senyum mereka menjadi berbeda, tatapan mereka juga berbeda.</p>
<p>Hanya perasaan saja yang sama, dan itu yang berbahaya.</p>
<p>Chairul menelan ludah. “Tolong pergi dari sini, A Lien.”</p>
<p>Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. “Tidak, sebelum kamu mau makan—”</p>
<p>Chairul kesal dengan gadis ini. “Saya akan makan, jika kamu pergi.”</p>
<p>Ucapan itu membuat bibir bawah Lien gemetar. Chairul berusaha menolak perasaan ini dengan segala cara. Jika dengan berbuat kasar kepada Lien adalah salah satunya, dia tidak akan berhenti mencoba.</p>
<p>Tangan pucatnya menaruh bungkus nasi di meja paling dekat. Lien biasanya menyediakan teko atau termos, tergantung cuaca apa hari ini, Chairul selalu bersyukur setiap detiknya. Lien berbalik memunggunginya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.</p>
<p>Chairul menghabiskan setiap butir nasi dari bungkusan itu.</p>
<p>Di balik bayang-bayang, di tempat jendela besar di mana majikan mereka biasa memandang, Chairul bersumpah mendengar batuk <em>Koh</em> A Sien lebih dekat tiap menitnya setelah itu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chairul membenci Djiaw Jong Lien, dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki sampai kembali lagi ke ujung rambut. Lien putih sedangkan dirinya hitam, Lien selalu berkata lemah lembut sedangkan dirinya sering berkata kasar, Lien mencintainya dengan terbuka, penuh rasa, sedangkan Chairul terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui jika setiap malam Lien ada di mimpinya.</p>
<p>Lien yang memiliki mata besar, hidung mungil dan wajah berbentuk hati. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang selalu ia kepang ke samping. Gadisnya selalu memakai pita merah, tanpa riasan dan tanpa barang-barang atau pakaian mewah. Lien terbiasa hidup sederhana, ia menjadikan pabrik kotor dan pengap milik ayahnya sebagai tempat bermain. Meskipun begitu, bagaimana Chairul bisa berpikir bisa membahagiakannya? Bisa menghidupinya?</p>
<p>Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Chairul memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua batang-batang besi yang seharian ditempanya ke dalam peti besar. Ia tidak bisa membuat pedang orang Jepang, tapi membuat dan mengasah golok-golok besar adalah keahliannya. Pemuda itu menumpuk beberapa peti lain yang berisi perkakas yang lebih kecil.</p>
<p>Dalam kekesalannya, Chairul tidak sadar telah memenuhi semua pesanan. Ia hanya perlu menemukan kayu yang tepat sebagai gagang. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan beberapa yang bagus di sekitaran Pangkalan Loji. Setidaknya perlu dua hari untuk mencapai ke daerah sana dengan berjalan kaki.</p>
<p>Karena lamunannya itu, Chairul lupa dengan sosok pendek berkacamata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Djiaw Kang Sien mengenakan baju gamis ala Cina—yang tidak ia tahu namanya, berwarna abu-abu tua dan agak kusam. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, kaca mata <em>Koh</em> A Sien bertambah tebal dan sering melorot. Ia juga sering sekali batuk-batuk. Chairul tahu <em>Koh</em> A Sien bukan penyiksa seperti pada kompeni atau orang Cina yang lain, tapi ia juga bukan orang paling ramah di dusun Bojong. Chairul sering sekali dimarahi.</p>
<p>Ia berdeham gugup sambil mencoba membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit. “Ada yang bisa dibantu, <em>Koh?</em>”</p>
<p>“Kamu menyukai A Lien?”</p>
<p>Wajah Chairul memucat. <em>“Punten?”</em></p>
<p><em>Koh</em> A Sien terbatuk sebentar. “Lien selalu menolak perjodohan yang ku rencanakan. Kupikir karena sifatnya saja yang begitu ternyata hatinya memang ada yang memiliki. Kupikir itu kau. Apa aku benar?”</p>
<p>Chairul tidak bisa membantah amarah yang membakar dadanya sejak lama. Dia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang dengan baik, dia juga gagal menjaga perasaannya untuk tetap tersembunyi. Kini <em>Koh</em> A Sien, seseorang yang paling ia jauhi, telah tahu pekerjanya memiliki pikiran tidak pantas terhadap puteri satu-satunya.</p>
<p>Pemuda itu menelan ludah kuat-kuat. Tawanya pahit. “Lien tidak akan bahagia bersama saya, anda juga tidak akan segila itu untuk melepasnya untuk pria seperti saya.”</p>
<p>“Aku lega kau mengerti,” Kang Sien menghela napas. “Seorang pria Tionghoa mungkin mengambil wanita pribumi sebagai istri kedua atau wanita simpanan, tapi wanita Tionghoa yang memiliki pria pribumi sebagai suami? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Puteriku tidak akan menjadi yang pertama.”</p>
<p>Chairul merasa matanya memanas. Ia pernah kelaparan, pernah kehilangan keluarga, tapi mengetahui ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan wanita yang paling ia inginkan terasa jauh lebih mengerikan.</p>
<p>“Saya mengerti,” ucapnya dengan nada serak. “Saya tidak pernah berharap lebih dari Lien.”</p>
<p><em>Koh</em> A Sien berbaik hati menaruh tangannya di pundak Chairul. “Kau pemuda baik, Chairul. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan—<em>sesuatu</em>, yang akan menjadi berharga untukmu.”</p>
<p>Chairul menangguk.</p>
<p> Obrolan singkat mereka terhenti saat pintu tiba-tiba diterjang oleh Kie Siong. Adiknya melepas topi dengan susah payah, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.</p>
<p>“A-A Lien,” ucapnya terbata-bata.</p>
<p>Kang Sien bergegas menghampiri adiknya yang tampak panik. Chairul mengikuti dari belakang. “Ada apa dengan A Lien?”</p>
<p>“Di-dia menemuka seseorang pingsan di sungai, <em>Bang,</em>” jawab Kie Siong. Dua laki-laki di depannya bernapas lega, tapi Kie Siong melanjutkan. “Si pucat kepiting itu. Saya tidak yakin bagaimana Willem bisa melarikan diri dari penjara Jepang di Kadipaten. Dia berada di sini sekarang, di Bojong. Lien merawatnya di kamar tamu.”</p>
<p>Chairul belum pernah melihat dua tuannya begitu ketakutan. Ia pernah mendengar tentang Kapiten Willem, <em>Koh</em> A Siong selalu mengeluhkannya. Ia juga tahu jika saat Belanda menyerah pada Jepang, sang kompeni dipenjara di suatu tempat di pusat Karawang.</p>
<p>Golok di pinggang <em>Koh</em> A Sien ditarik begitu cepat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TIGA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mereka memiliki obat yang mungkin cukup digunakan untuk satu dusun, tapi obat-obatan ini bukan sesuatu yang Lien yakin bisa ia berikan kepada sembarang orang. Pria yang ditemukannya jelas sekali bukan orang Asia. Lien tidak yakin lambung orang itu akan kuat mencerna obat Cina.</p>
<p>Lien mengeluarkan pil merah <em>Bao Xian Zie</em> lalu melarutkannya dengan air hangat. Ia juga menambahkan sedikit madu agar rasanya tidak terlalu pahit.</p>
<p>Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu mengangkat kepala dan punggung si orang asing. Sebisa mungkin menghindari perban yang susah payah ia bebat di bagian yang melepuh. Perbannya sangat tidak rapi karena tangan Lien gemetaran.</p>
<p>Pria itu memuntahkan lagi obat Lien begitu bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, padahal Lien sudah menuangkan sedikit-sedikit dengan sendok <em>ceper</em>.</p>
<p>“Anda harus meminum obat ini,” ucap Lien setengah panik. Ia meniup-niup pelan obat itu sebelum mencoba lagi. Pada akhirnya pria itu hanya sanggup menenggak tiga sesapan. Lien harus memberi obat yang lebih ringan, tubuh pria ini terlalu lemah. Jika demamnya tetap tidak turun setelah malam ini, ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.</p>
<p><em>“Dank je,</em>” bisik pria itu. Lien mengangguk walau tidak mengerti.</p>
<p>Pertengkarannya dengan Chairul tadi siang begitu menguras seluruh tenaga Lien. Ditambah dengan peristiwa yang membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Lien terbiasa keluyuran di kebun belakang, dekat rumah tua pamannya yang berada di bantaran kali sungai Citarum.</p>
<p>Lien nyaris yakin telah menemukan mayat jika saja tidak melihat pundak si orang asing yang naik turun. Pria itu memakai kain kusam berbahan karung. Kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya sewarna rambut jagung. Ada banyak luka gores dan melepuh di sekujur tubuhnya, namun jika melihat lebih jelas, berkas merah gelap yang mengotori bagian depan pakainnya adalah yang paling mengerikan.</p>
<p>Ia sendiri yang menarik si pria dari jeratan semak dan akar pohon. Seorang pekerja melihat Lien yang kepayahan saat itu, ia membantu Lien membawa orang yang diketemukannya ke rumah. Lien terlalu takut memanggil orang luar, maka ia mencari pamannya, dan pamannya mencari ayahnya. Semenjak saat itu, dia terjebak berdua bersama Ipah untuk merawat orang ini.</p>
<p>“Apa pamanku sudah kembali?” tanya Lien. Wajah Ipah yang tampak kusut menekuk. Lien tahu Ipah mendendam pada orang-orang Eropa, khususnya pada Belanda. Ibu <em>teh</em> Ipah dan Chairul dibawa untuk dipekerjakan di Cirebon saat mereka berumur enam tahun, mereka tidak pernah mendengar kabar ibunya lagi setelah saat itu.</p>
<p>“<em>Teh </em>Ipah gak mau istirahat dulu? Biar saya saja yang jagain.”</p>
<p>Ipah menggeleng. “Dia kompeni, <em>Neng</em> A Lien. Kompeni <em>gak</em> ada yang baik.”</p>
<p>“Dia <em>lagi</em> sakit,” ujar Lien berusaha menenangkan teman masa kecilnya. “Tubuhnya lemah, dia <em>gak</em> mungkin <em>nyelakain</em> A Lien.”</p>
<p>“Kalau kita ikat dia, saya baru percaya,” Ipah bersikeras.</p>
<p>Lien tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. “<em>Masak</em> orang sakit kita ikat? Saya <em>gak</em> akan apa-apa. Begini saja, A Lien butuh banyak air hangat untuk membersihkan luka orang ini. Bisa tolong <em>teh</em> Ipah <em>masakin</em> air lagi? Biarkan mendidih, lalu tunggu sampai hangat-hangat kuku.”</p>
<p>“Saya <em>gak</em> ngerti kenapa harus <em>dipanasin</em> dulu kalau A Lien butuhnya yang hangat. Pakai saja yang <em>udah</em> ada di termos.” Ipah menambahkan ketus.</p>
<p>“Tabib Eng bilang air mendidih bisa membunuh banyak penyakit. Jadi tolong bantuin A Lien, ya? Biar A Lien sendiri yang nanti membersihkan lukanya,” bujuk gadis itu.</p>
<p>Ipah kelihatan akan membantah lagi, tapi tatapan memohon Lien memaksanya menurut. Setelah yakin Ipah sudah berada di dapur, Lien bergerak untuk memeriksa perut dan pinggang pria itu. Darah kehitaman merembes dari perut sampai ke dada. Sebelumnya Lien hanya berani membebat tangan dan telapak kakinya yang melepuh, dia tidak berani mengambil risiko lebih besar untuk menangani luka yang lebih parah. Lien bukan tabib, tapi kali ini rasa penasarannya mungkin sudah melewati taraf keterlaluan.</p>
<p>Sedikit gugup, tangannya menyingkap kain kusam yang membungkus badan si pria. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya mual. Sayatan horizontal melebar dari pinggang sebelah kiri, memanjang hingga ke pertengahan perut. Pria ini membebatnya dengan kain berbahan sama dengan pakaiannya, tapi hanya cukup untuk memperlambat pendarahan. Lukanya mungkin sudah berusia lebih dari satu minggu, ada bau busuk yang terkoar dari balik perbannya yang terbuka, basah, dan kotor.</p>
<p>Lien mencoba melepas perban itu, jemarinya sudah hampir menyentuhnya, namun tiba-tiba tangan berotot menariknya ke tempat tidur. Pria itu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa untuk seseorang yang hampir sekarat. Lengannya menahan leher Lien, sementara kakinya menahan tubuh bagian bawah.</p>
<p>Lien panik, napasnya mulai sesak. Mata abu-abu yang menyorotnya kelihatan begitu dingin.</p>
<p>“Orang Jepang sialan!” geram si pria. “Kau mencoba membunuhku dalam tidur lagi!”</p>
<p>“Sa-saya bukan orang Jepang!” Lien terbata.</p>
<p>“Pembohong!” Willem mendorong keras lengannya ke batang leher gadis itu, Lien kesulitan bernapas. “Kalian penipu, bangsat, dan pembunuh! Kalian menghabisi semua kolonialku tanpa sisa! Anak-anak pun tidak kalian ampuni!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bukan—”</em>
</p>
<p>“MATI SAJA KAU, WANITA JALANG!”</p>
<p> “SAYA DJIAW JONG LIEN,” gadis di bawahnya berteriak. “Saya lahir di Bojong. A-ayah saya orang Heinan. To-tolong, sa-saya tidak bisa—”</p>
<p>Gadis di bawah tindihannya sangat wangi dan—<em>lembut, s</em>eluruhnya lembut, tapi bibirnya mulai memucat. Mata Willem membulat begitu menyadari ia benar-benar hampir membunuh seorang wanita.</p>
<p>Willem mengumpat seraya menyingkir, pikirannya yang tidak fokus membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali. Seingatnya Willem telah berhari-hari kabur dengan berjalan kaki. Ia ingat saat terhanyut di sungai, tapi ia tidak ingat bagaimana seseorang menolongnya sampai ke tempat ini.</p>
<p>Masih dalam keadaan linglung, Willem mencoba mencapai pintu keluar, saar itu lah dia mulai merasa mual dan tersedak. Air kotor sewarna lumpur keluar lewat hidung dan mulutnya, bersama banyak benda hitam dan panjang yang mirip sekali rambut.</p>
<p>Alih-alih melarikan diri, gadis yang dicekiknya tadi menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia memiringkan wajah Willem, membuka lebih lebar mulutnya, lalu membiarkannya lagi muntah lebih banyak. Suara yang dikeluarkan Willem sangat menjijikan.</p>
<p>“Paru-parumu terisi oleh banyak air,” ujarnya. “Anda harus memuntahkan semuanya.”</p>
<p>“<em>Het spijt me</em>—maafkan aku.” Sial! Seharusnya Willem berterima kasih. “Jangan pergi! Tolong! Aku—”</p>
<p><em>Aku ketakutan</em>.</p>
<p>Fantastis, pikir Willem. Ia pria dewasa berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, dan memohon pada gadis muda yang kelihatan seperti masih remaja untuk tidak meninggalkannya.</p>
<p>Lien menyeka sisa kotoran di mulut dan hidungnya. Gadis itu memandangi mata abunya dan kelihatan—<em>sulit</em>. Di otaknya mungkin berseliweran tentang tentara Belanda yang membantai perkampungan yang ternyata tidak berdaya oleh negara lain yang berperawakan pendek. Willem tidak akan menghakimi gadis ini jika berpikiran seperti itu, tidak banyak yang mau menolongnya dengan suka rela.    </p>
<p>Semenit penuh Willem menunggu, gadis itu tidak memberinya jawaban selain anggukan kecil.</p>
<p>Tangan terjulur, darah berdesir, lalu pita merah ditarik sampai kepangan si gadis terlepas. Willem mengambil sejumput rambut dan membawa ke mulut. Mata gadisnya membesar, dan ia secara refleks beringsut mundur. Willem menahan belakang kepalanya. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat sekarang.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak tahu wangi apa ini,” tanya lelaki itu. Tangannya memberi sapuan lembut di belakang kepalanya. “Rambutmu. Aku pernah mencium wangi seperti di rambutmu, tapi aku tidak yakin dimana.”</p>
<p>Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik pintu kamar dua kali sebelum berucap pelan. “<em>Peony</em>.”</p>
<p><em>“Peony?”</em> ulangnya terkagum. “Aku suka wangi ini. Aku juga menyukaimu, <em>kurasa</em>.”</p>
<p>Pria itu tak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba, sama seperti saat dirinya bangun. Lien mencoba melepas jeratan tangan yang menahan rambutnya, tapi malah berakhir seperti sedang berpegangan tangan.</p>
<p>Bunyi mangkuk pecah terdengar di belakang Lien, <em>teh</em> Ipah melihat dirinya dan pria asing itu bergantian dengan mata terbelalak. Bukan hanya ada <em>teh</em> Ipah di sana, paman dan ayahnya juga menerobos dengan golok terangkat. Chairul—<em>Arul</em>, datang paling akhir. Lien tidak pernah melihat raut wajahnya terluka sampai seperti itu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. EMPAT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Vergeef me Vader want ik heb gezodigd—”</em>
</p>
<p>Mantan Admiral Willem duduk di samping tempat tidur, di antara ke sepuluh jarinya yang saling berpaut, terselip salib kayu yang bagian bawahnya sudah patah. Ajaib sekali benda itu bisa bertahan sejauh ini setelah pelariannya.</p>
<p>Kang Sien dan adiknya tidak terlalu sering menjenguk tamu mereka. Lien setidaknya tahu, Willem adalah pejabat militer Belanda yang ditahan Jepang setelah Belanda menyerah tanpa syarat. Kang Sien tidak memberitahukan rahasia yang lain.</p>
<p>Lien merawat Willem dibawah petunjuk dan pengawasan tabib <em>Eng Shu Tong</em> dari Karawang Kota. Ia adalah tabib kepercayaan mereka dan terbiasa menyimpan rahasia. Puterinya merawat luka Willem dengan telaten, sama seperti ketika ia membantu salah satu pekerja mereka yang terkena kecelakan di pabrik. Satu hal yang membuat Kang Sien tidak nyaman adalah pandangan mantan admiral itu pada puterinya.</p>
<p>Kang Sien mengenal cinta dan tahu nafsu. Ia khawatir telah melihat keduanya.</p>
<p>Satu hari di akhir bulan Juli, Kang Sien mengunjungi kamar tamunya. Lien ada di sana, mengganti perban di sekitar perut sambil berjongkok, sedangkan Willem duduk tenang di sisi tempat tidur. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat menurut Kang Sien. Willem bisa dengan mudah menarik puterinya, dan Lien tidak akan berdaya untuk melawan pria besar semacam Willem.</p>
<p>Kenyataannya setelah dua menit penuh, kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti. Lien selesai mengganti perban dan Willem masih sama menyebalkan.</p>
<p>“A Lien,” panggil ayahnya. Sudut kiri mata Willem berkedut begitu bersibobrok dengan si pria Tionghoa. “Bisa bantu <em>A Pa</em> memasangkan dupa di altar kakek dan nenekmu?”</p>
<p>Seperti biasanya, puterinya yang menurut mengangguk patuh. Lien membereskan bak berisi air yang ia gunakan sehari-hari membersihkan badan Willem. Kang Sien tidak mau membayangkan tampang arogan pria itu saat berdua saja bersama puterinya.</p>
<p>“Oh, ya!” panggil ayahnya sebelum Lien meninggalkan ruangan. “Jangan membakar terlalu banyak hari ini. Kasihan Ipah, asmanya gampang kambuh.”</p>
<p>Pundak Lien sedikit menegak. “Baik, <em>A Pa</em>,” ucapnya. Jawabannya agak terburu-buru.</p>
<p>Baru setelah Lien berada jauh dari jarak pendengaran mereka, Willem mengeluarkan suara decak yang mengesalkan. Ia mengalungkan salibnya di leher dan melihat Kang Sien dengan tatapan mencela.</p>
<p>“Kau membebastugaskan dokter pribadiku untu membakar dupa?” Willem bertanya sinis.</p>
<p>“Jaga mulutmu, dia puteriku,” Kang menjawab tak kalah ketus. “Lien juga bukan dokter, dia hanya terlalu tidak bisa diam jika melihat seseorang terluka.”</p>
<p>“Puterimu punya moral kompas yang baik,” Willem melemaskan kakinya.</p>
<p>“Dan sangat berbahaya,” tukasnya. “Terutama jika dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang sepertimu.”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak akan menyakiti Lien, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan.”</p>
<p>Pria tua itu mengabaikannya dan memilih duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur.</p>
<p>“Aku dengar, kau tidak menyerahkan daftarku,” ujar Kang Sien memulai. “Keuntunganku sangat besar—tentu saja, dengan semua peperangan dan pemberontakan yang terjadi. Beberapa mesiu dikirimkan Jepang kepadaku dua bulan lalu, mereka tidak masalah dengan beberapa amunisi lokal.”</p>
<p>Willem memicingkan matanya. “Para bajingan itu sedang terdesak. Mereka mengirim banyak orang ke perang Pasifik. Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa kabur? Selku dijaga oleh dua orang pribumi yang terlalu mabuk untuk membuka mata!”</p>
<p>“Itu tetap tidak menjelaskan bagaimana kau secara misterius tiba di Bojong.”</p>
<p>“Kau ingin tahu kisah lengkapnya?”</p>
<p>“Aku lebih tertarik pada dimana kau menyembunyikan daftarku? Jika memang Jepang besar kemungkinan akan kalah, aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko dan membiarkan daftar itu jatuh ke tangan pihak yang nanti berkuasa.”</p>
<p>Willem menyeringai sok. “Daftarmu hanya berisi nama-nama petani dan pengrajin dari Bojong, <em>Koh</em> A Sien.”</p>
<p>“—yang telah kubayar setiap sen-nya untuk jaminan perlindungan. Kau tahu betapa ini bisa berdampak untuk bisnisku? Sekutu bisa menyita seluruh propertiku hanya dengan satu tuduhan penyuapan!”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk itu.” Willem bangkit dari kursi dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tidak peduli. “Daftar yang kau khawatirkan tersimpan aman di lemari besi kediamanku yang mungkin sudah terlupakan zaman.”</p>
<p>“Kau menyimpan apa saja di sana?” tanya Kang  Sien.</p>
<p>Willem berjalan ke sisi jendela, tempat beberapa sebuah pot kecil dengan bunga merah jambu berjejer rapi di bingkaiannya. Ia berpikir untuk menyimpan satu bunga <em>pheony</em> cantik ke dalam lemari besi. Bagaimana pria tua di depannya akan merespon?</p>
<p>“Seluruh hasil investasiku aku kirimkan ke Swiss. Mereka memiliki sistem perbankan yang lebih baik daripada negara Eropa kebanyakan, juga tidak banyak bertanya. Sayangnya untuk mengakses rekeningku, aku membutuhkan kunci dan dokumen yang ada di lemari besi lamaku.”</p>
<p>“Kita punya masalah yang sama kalau begitu,” Kang Sien menyahut. “Dimana persisnya lemari besi yang sedang kau bicarakan?”</p>
<p>Willem menyeringai menyeramkan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Kamu mendoakan apa, A Lien?”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Urm,</em> k<em>esehatan, bahagia, dan panjang umur?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Doa macam itu?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mereka berkunjung ke kelenteng Sian Djin Ku Poh. Letaknya berada di perbatasan Dusun Bojong dan Tanjung Pura. Ayahnya adalah penyumbang terbesar kelenteng, dan masyarakat di sini mentolerir peribatan mereka semata karena jasa-jasa ayah Lien. Keluarga Djiaw mengunjungi kelenteng ini setiap minggu. Selain Ipah, Chairul adalah ‘teman sebaya’ yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk menjaga dan menemani Lien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Konon kelenteng ini sudah dibangun empat ratus tahun lalu oleh tiga kepala keluarga, satu orang Jawa dan dua orang saudagar dari negeri Tiongkok. Dua saudagar itu diabadikan dalam tiap ukiran naga dan phoenix yang kemudian menjadi pilar-pilar utama. Sedangkan peran sang pribumi tergambar dalam ukiran bunga dan daun-daun yang saling bersanding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lien tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi keindahan Sian Djin Ku Poh. Tempat ini seolah menjadi jembatan bagi dua budaya untuk bertemu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kalau Kang Arul? Kang Arul suka mendoakan apa waktu shalat?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A Lien tahu shalat?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Teh Ipah yang kasih tahu,” jawab Lien. “Teh Ipah bilang Kang Arul suka lama sekali sujudnya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Doa saya beda,” Chairul tersenyum dengan dada membusung. “Jadi ikhtiar—maksudnya, usahanya juga harus beda.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lien menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Ia hampir membalas perkataan Chairul, tapi Suhu Khouw tiba-tiba membawakan kantung jimat yang Lien pesan. Gadis itu menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangan seraya mengucap berjuta terima kasih.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Penasaran, Chairul mencoba mengintip isi jimatnya dari balik punggung LIen. Gadis itu berbalik lalu meleletkan lidahnya. Jimatnya ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jimat apa lagi sekarang? Pengusir setan? Kamu gak ngompol gara-gara ngerasa ngeliat kuntilanak lagi, ‘kan?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Enak saja! Lien gak pernah ngompol, kok!” Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Lien. “Kali ini jimatnya beda.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lien tidak bisa terus begini. Dia tidak bisa terus menunggu. Jika memang tidak sama merasa, jika memang tidak satu asa, mengapa Chairul melihatnya saja tidak mau?</p>
<p>Gadis itu mondar-mandir di depan bilik kerja Chairul. Ia tidak membawa makanan atau apa pun hari ini. Chairul berpuasa sampai matahari terbenam, dan dipaksa pun, pemuda itu belum tentu mau menerima masakan yang susah-susah dibuatnya.</p>
<p>Lien memandang punggung Chairul dengan takut, kantung jimat yang ada di tangannya ia genggam erat. Bilik Chairul hanya memiliki tiga pekerja, <em>Mang</em> Atim dan satu lagi kawannya. Mereka berdua memandang Lien dan Chairul bergantian.</p>
<p>“<em>Jang, Mang</em> duluan!” seru <em>Mang</em> Atim seraya menyeret kawannya. Chairul berbalik untuk menjawab pamannya. Wajahnya mengeras begitu menemukan Lien. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan <em>cheongsam</em>  putih gading yang berpotongan sampai ke betis. Rambutnya seperti biasa hanya dikepang tunggal dan ia sampirkan ke samping.</p>
<p>Chairul membuang mukanya. “Sedang apa kamu di sini? Terus-terusan ke mari, bukankah ini <em>gak</em> pantas buat perempuan?”</p>
<p>Lien mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. “Paman Siong bilang kamu akan pergi ke Karawang Kota?”</p>
<p>“Ya,” jawab Chairul singkat. Ia mengambil kain dan melap peluh yang membanjiri kening dan lehernya. “<em>Koh</em> A Siong dan saya akan membantu mengambil barang milik <em>kompeni</em> itu.”</p>
<p>“Kamu <em>gak</em> nolak?” tanya Lien khawatir. Ia selangkah mendekat. “Saya dengar, di sana banyak orang Jepang.”</p>
<p>“Saya hanya kuli di sini. Kalau <em>Koh</em> A Sien dan <em>Koh</em> A Siong meyuruh sesuatu, pasti akan saya kerjakan.”</p>
<p>Lien tersenyum tapi guratannya tidak sampai ke mata. “Kamu <em>selalu</em> keras kepala.” Ia membuang napas kasar. “Apa yang aku minta, kamu selalu lakukan sebaliknya. Kamu ingin menjalani segala sesuatu hanya lewat caramu. Pedulimu apa pada yang lain, pedulimu apa padaku?”</p>
<p>Chairul tertohok. “Lien—”</p>
<p>“Itu bagus.” Gadis itu gelagapan menghapus jejak air matanya. “<em>A Pa</em> bilang, laki-laki harus memiliki sesuatu yang harus dikejar. Harus bisa memiliki tujuan yang membuatmu berdarah-darah untuk mencapainya. Aku tidak keberatan jika tujuanmu <em>bukan</em> aku, tapi—”</p>
<p>Lien memperpendek jarak mereka. Ia ingin mengahamburkan diri kepada Chairul, dan meneriakkan kata cinta yang terpenjara bertahun-tahun di dadanya.</p>
<p>Ia berubah pikiran.</p>
<p>Alih-alih mengucapkan kata per kata penyesalan yang ada di benaknya, Lien menarik lengan Chairul dan menaruh sebuah kantung jimat di telapak tangannya. Lien tidak pernah melepas jimat itu sehari pun. Gadis itu tak pernah berhenti meminta pada Tuhan dalam setiap dupa yang ia bakar. Sering ia berpikir, mungkin itu yang membuat doa Lien tidak pernah sampai ke langit.</p>
<p>Ia terlalu banyak meminta. Ia membuang harga dirinya sebagai wanita.</p>
<p>Lien memohon kali ini saja. Sungguh sekali ini saja.</p>
<p>Gadis itu menunduk, tangannya yang mungil meremas pakaian Chairul. Napas hangat pemuda itu terasa di puncak rambutnya.</p>
<p>“Aku teringat saat pertama kali menyadari perasaanku. Aku tahu tak akan mudah jalani ini denganmu. Menyaksikan penolakanmu. Menunggumu. Membiarkanmu terpuruk sendirian saat Abah mangkat.” Lien berharap kukunya bisa memberi cakaran. Setidaknya rasa sakitnya akan sedikit terbagi.</p>
<p> “Hiduplah dengan baik, Arul. Permohonanku sekarang hanya itu.” Mata Lien bengkak dan basah.</p>
<p>Untuk pertama kalinya pertahanan Chairul goyah. Pemuda itu menaruh telapak tangan Lien di atas kepalan tangannya. Kini kantung jimat itu menyentuh keduanya.</p>
<p>“Aku ingin kamu tahu, A Lien. Apa pun yang terjadi, di setiap doaku, di setiap sholawat yang aku panjatkan pada Tuhan dan Nabi-ku, namamu juga <em>selalu</em> ada di sana.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LIMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Karawang Kota, Jawa Barat<br/>4 Agustus 1945</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Generasi kelima <em>Chrysler Imperial</em> produksi 1938 adalah permata dari segala permata. Mobil sedan sepanjang lima meter ini memiliki empat pintu, delapan jok kursi yang empuk, dan ukuran bagasi yang muat untuk membawa dua babi besar-besar. Lajunya cepat, berkapasitas mesin 5.300 cc dan transmisi manual sampai tiga percepatan. Badannya langsing dan mentereng, terutama yang bercat merah tua. Mobil ini favorit Kie Siong walau sesungguhnya dibeli dengan uang hasil usaha abangnya.</p>
<p>Orang-orang di Bojong masih sangat aneh dengan keberadaan mobil, mereka menganggapnya sebagai kereta yang dikendalikan jin, tapi tidak dengan masyarakat di Karawang Kota. Di area ini jalanan beraspal sudah dibangun, jembatan sudah didirikan, pos-pos penjaga juga berada hampir di setiap perempatan.</p>
<p>Para petinggi Jepang dan pemilik usaha di sekitaran pusat perniagaan mungkin cukup lumrah melihat seorang Tionghoa mengendari mobil di jalan Karawang Kota, tapi pasti jarang jarang—atau tidak pernah sama sekali, melihat seorang keturunan Tionghoa, seorang Belanda, dan pemuda kelahiran dusun Bojong terjebak di satu mobil yang sama.</p>
<p>Kie Siong pernah bermimpi berjalan-jalan ke kota tanpa harus dicereweti abangnya, ia hanya tidak menyangka harapannya terkabulkan dengan cara seperti ini.</p>
<p>Kie Siong menyetir di sebelah kiri, sementara Chairul—masih tegang dan sedikit mabuk kendaraan, duduk di sebelah kanan. Willem di suatu tempat, berbaring di jok belakang mobil. Kakinya yang panjang tertekuk menyakitkan supaya seluruh tubuhnya muat.</p>
<p>Pusat pemerintahan kadipaten Karawang sebenarnya tidak berada di Karawang Kota, melainkan di wilayah Purwakarta. Kadipaten ini dipimpin adipati yang menguasi sebagian Cikarang, Bekasi, Subang, Purwakarta, dan Karawang. Satu-satunya kantor ‘resmi’ di tempat ini adalah kantor wakil adipati yang sering sekali kosong, dan tempat di mana Willem dijadikan tahanan selama tiga tahun terakhir.</p>
<p>Tidak jelas mengapa Jepang tidak menghabisi Willem, meski sebenarnya Kie Siong cukup bisa menebak. Wilayah kadipaten utara selalu memiliki hasil upeti paling besar. Beras, hasil laut, palawija, dan tekstil tumpah ruah di tempat ini. Mustahil Willem hanya menyimpan kekayaan di satu tempat. Dia mungkin sengaja menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Citarum agar terbawa arus ke dusun Bojong untuk meminta bantuan pada Kang Sien.</p>
<p>Jepang menginginkan kekayaan yang disembunyikan Willem, dan laki-laki itu ingin mendapatkannya kembali dengan segala cara. Kebetulan juga, dokumen yang diinginkan abangnya berada di lemari besi yang sama.</p>
<p>Aneh sekali. Kie Siong jelas menebak ada udang di balik batu. Kini ia harus memancing batu itu menggelinding.</p>
<p>“Biar saya perjelas,” ucap Kie Siong setelah hening beberapa lama. “Kita pergi ke area pusat niaga, tempat kantor lamamu dulu yang sekarang diduduki Jepang. Lalu kita harus mencari lemari kayu besar, menggesernya entah bagaimana, dan mencari lemari besi yang kau semen di bawah lantai. Kau menutupnya dengan tanah dan kayu agar ketahuan. Satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau juga <em>harus</em> ikut?”</p>
<p>Kie Siong bisa mendengar Willem mendecak di belakang jok. “Aku harus menjaga investasiku, lagi pula hanya aku yang tahu urutan kunci kombinasinya.”</p>
<p>“Mengapa tidak memberitahukannya pada kami, kalau begitu?”</p>
<p>“Jangan harap.”</p>
<p>“Jika kau tidak mempercayai kami seharusnya kau tidak datang meminta bantuan kami.”</p>
<p>“Aku mempercayai Djiaw Kang Sien, tapi tidak mempercayai adik yang hanya bisa mengekori kakaknya.”</p>
<p>“Dasar Kau—”</p>
<p>Rem diinjak, ban berdecit, jika saja Chairul tidak mencoba mensejajarkan kembali setir mobil, mungkin mereka akan menabrak pohon di belokan depan. Selama bertahun-tahun bekerja di bawah bimbingan <em>Koh</em> A Siong,  tidak ada satu pun yang memandang Koh A Siong rendah. Kompeni ini hanya ingin mengadu domba mereka.</p>
<p>“Tenanglah, <em>Koh</em> A Siong. Jangan dengarkan dia. Semua kompeni sama jahatnya.”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak akan setenang itu, jika aku merebut gadismu.”</p>
<p>“Lien tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu.” Buku jari Chairul memucat.</p>
<p>“Katakan itu saat aku memboyong Lien dari rumahnya nanti.” Mereka bisa merasakan seringai yang disunggingkan Willem walau tidak melihatnya langsung.</p>
<p>Chaerul tidak berkata apa pun setelah itu, begitu pula dengan Willem. <em>Koh</em> A Sien bolak-balik memperhatikan Chairul dan jok belakang dengan tatapan prihatin.</p>
<p>Mereka sampai di pusat pertokoan. Mobil berwarna merah itu meluncur ke bangunan bertembok putih dengan atap persegi dan yang paling mencolok. Dua penjaga berjaga di depan masing-masing pintu, senapan panjangnya kelihatan baru.</p>
<p>Mereka memarkir mobil agak jauh ke belakang karena menginginkan tempat yang lebih teduh. <em>Koh</em> A Siong adalah yang pertama turun, Chairul memayunginya dari belakang. Mereka akan berpura-pura sebagai tuan dan budak yang hendak menjual mobil milik <em>Koh</em> A Sien lewat jasa niaga Jepang, lalu diam-diam masuk ke dalam kantor dan mencari lemari besi.</p>
<p>Kie Siong menyapa dengan seluruh kharisma pecinannya, tak lupa dengan senyum lima jari yang diajarkan sang abang. Chairul hampir meledak tertawa saat melihat pak tua itu menggoyangkan kepalan dengan kikuk.</p>
<p>“<em>Nihao ma</em>, tuan-tuan,” ucapnya. “Saya Djiaw Kie Siong yang telah mengirimkan telegram tempo hari. Saya berencana untuk menjual mobil yang telah saya dan abang miliki selama tiga tahun.” Ia menunjuk mobil merah tua yang diparkirnya di belakang pohon. Hanya moncong mobilnya saja yang kelihatan.</p>
<p>“Boleh kami masuk ke dalam?” Kie Siong bertanya sopan. “Saya memiliki janji dengan tuan Uemura.”</p>
<p>Dua penjaga itu bertukar pandangan bingung. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Koh A Siong atau memang tidak mengerti mengapa memutuskan menjual mobil di situasi seperti ini? Chairul tidak tahu.</p>
<p>Pria yang sama sipitnya dengan <em>Koh</em> A Siong tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam pintu. Posturnya lebih tegap, rahangnya lebih keras. Ia melihat <em>Koh</em> A Siong dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menyelidik, tapi mengabaikan Chaerul sepenuhnya. Serentetan perintah yang ia mereka tidak mengerti keluar dari mulut kasar itu.</p>
<p>Keduanya terlambat bereaksi. Mereka membuntuti dua petugas Jepang yang bergegas menghampiri mobil dan memaksa membuka pintunya. Kie Siong tidak mengunci pintu mobil karena Willem masih berada di dalam.</p>
<p>Jok mobil depan dibolak-balik, tas dan koper diacak-acak, sang tentara tidak membiarkan satu pun bagian mobilnya rapi. Selimut yang awalnya menutupi kompeni itu ditarik dan dilempar begitu saja di tanah, tapi sudah tidak ada Willem di sana.</p>
<p>Kie Siong menyamarkan kelegaannya dengan batuk kering. Semoga saja Willem menemukan jalan tercepat ke lemari besi.</p>
<p>“Memang bukan mobil keluaran terbaru,” cicit Kie Siong dengan suara setengah melengking. “Tapi saya jamin kualitasnya tidak kalah saing.”</p>
<p>Petugas itu tidak menganggap lelucon Kie Siong lucu atau memang dia paham satu kata puni. Setelah dua puluh detik percakapan yang sangat canggung, si pria Jepang akhirnya mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Chairul hendak mundur, tapi tentara mendorong punggungnya sampai melewati ambang pintu.</p>
<p>Mereka berdua digiring ke dalam kantor seperti tawanan penjara. Satu pun dari Kie Siong atau pun Chairul tidak menyuarakan protes. Firasat mereka tidak baik.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ENAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Duduk,” kata si Jepang. Hanya <em>Koh</em> A Siong yang duduk, satu penjaga Jepang berdiri di belakang Chairul. Selain mereka tampaknya orang Jepang ini juga memiliki tamu.</p>
<p>Seorang pria Hindia-Belanda dengan potongan rambut rapi juga memakai jas dan dasi, mengangguk ramah ke arah <em>Koh</em> A Siong dan Chairul. Pria keturunan Tionghoa itu menjabat tangannya.</p>
<p>Pria Jepang yang membawa mereka berdiskusi dengan seorang rekannya lagi yang sejak semuala berada di dalam ruangan. Suara mereka rendah dan mirip sekali dengan bisik-bisik. Chairul tidak mengerti untuk apa mereka melakukannya, sementara ia maupun <em>Koh</em> A Siong tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.</p>
<p>“Hei, Bung!” panggil si orang asing. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Ia menggoyang tangan kanannya yang disalami <em>Koh</em> A Siong. “Perkenalkan, Dipa Nusantara Aidit! Biasa dipanggil Amat, tapi belakangan semua orang memanggilku Aidit. Kalian sedang ingin menggadaikan sesuatu?” Ia juga ikut berdiri dan menyalami Chairul. Respon pemuda itu agak kikuk karena baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang menganggapnya <em>setara</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, tidak!” Kie Siong menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan menggadaikan, kami sebenarnya mau menjual kendaraan. Nama saya Djiaw Kie Siong dan pemuda yang Anda salami tadi adalah Chaerul.” Aidit mengkerutkan alisnya saat mendengar marga Djiaw. Ia melihat dua tentara Jepang yang sedang berdiskusi sebelum melanjutkan bertanya.</p>
<p>“Menjual mobil? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu! Apakah Bung juga memiliki jasa sewa mobil? Saya sedang membutuhkan mobil berplat nomor lokal dalam waktu dekat. Kami berencana akan <em>mengangkut</em> beberapa orang penting.”</p>
<p>Kening <em>Koh</em> A Sien mengkerut mencoba mengingat sesuatu. “Apa ini peribadatan yang seperti—apa ya, Chairul? Tarweh?”</p>
<p>“Shalat tarawih, <em>Koh</em>.” Chairul mengoreksi.</p>
<p>“Ah, itu! Kalian mau mau shalat tarawih berjamaah?”</p>
<p>“Sayangnya bukan,” Aidit menjawab dengan gelak tawa. “Saya penganut paham Marxisme yang seperti orang-orang <em>Koh</em> A Siong, penganut paham Confusius.”</p>
<p>Dua tentara yang duduk di belakang meja, dan satu tentara di belakang Chairul sepertinya telah menemukan kesepakatan. Mereka meninggalkan ketiga tamunya di ruangan kosong, dan hanya mengucapkan ‘tunggu.’ Baik <em>Koh</em> A Siong maupun Aidit kurang memerhatikan pergantian situasi ini, mereka masih asyik bertukar pemikiran. Sebaliknya, Chairul menambah kewaspadaan dan memasang telinga. Suara obrolan dalam bahasa Jepang terdengar menjauh dari koridor.</p>
<p>Mengapa mereka ditinggal begitu saja? Apakah menawarkan barang seperti ini mulanya?</p>
<p>“Seorang komunis modern, menarik sekali! Saya tidak tahu ada perwakilan gerakan komunis di wilayah Karawang?” Kie Siong mencondongkan tubuhnya tertarik.</p>
<p>“Percayalah kami mencoba menginfiltrasi pertahanan Karawang dengan membagi-bagikan pamflet dan banyak sekali permen,” Aidit tergelak dengan guyonannya. “Tapi budaya Sunda Wiwitan dan praktik keagamaan Islam di beberapa pesantren sangat kental. Tidak mungkin mengubah <em>mindset</em> masyarakat dalam satu malam.”</p>
<p>“Kecuali dengan jalan kekerasan,” Kie Siong menimpali. “Komunis sangat berjaya di negara kelahiranku. Revolusinya cukup fantastis. Saya bayangkan mata anda akan berbinar-binar jika mengunjungi Heinan atau Hong Kong.”</p>
<p>“Saya senang bertemu seorang berpandangan terbuka seperti Bung. Banyak kawan saya di Menteng yang menentang mati-matian Marxisme, padahal belum mengetahui apa yang mereka tidak setujui. Adapun tahu Marxisme, mereka membacanya dari buku-buku musuh.”</p>
<p>“Itu karena tidak banyak buku terjemahan berbahasa Hindia-Belanda tentang Marxisme di negara ini. Buku terjemahan berbahasa Inggris pun tidak banyak. Cukup mengherankan juga.” Kie Siong manggut-manggut.</p>
<p>“Bung betul. Negara-negara seperti Inggris dan Amerika Serikat adalah kapitalis sejati. Mereka menjungjung paham kebebasan yang sebebas-bebasnya, tanpa memedulikan kebebasan pihak yang lebih miskin. Pemilik usaha selalu mengeksploitasi buruh dan mengeruk laba sebesar mungkin.”</p>
<p>“Saya sependapat. Apa yang dilakukan Jepang saat ini, sebenarnya juga bentuk puncak kapitalis. Rakyat lah yang menderita, tapi mereka malah ingin dipanggil saudara tua? Ha!” Kie Siong melempar kedua tangannya ke atas.</p>
<p>“Persis. Bukankah manusia seharusnya <em>setara</em> di hadapan satu sama lain? Kekacauan ini muncul karena kapitalis terlalu serakah. Marxisme adalah paham sempurna untuk berkehidupan jika bangsa Indonesia ingin merdeka.”</p>
<p>“Bangsa Indonesia?” celetuk Chairul, suaranya lebih keras dari yang ia perkirakan. Baik Aidit maupun <em>Koh</em> A Siong reflek memperhatikannya. Ki Siong mengangguk kecil pada Aidit sebelum memutuskan menjelaskan.</p>
<p>“Para pemberontak—sebut saja seperti itu,” Aidit memulai perkatannya dengan hati-hati. “Tidak pernah menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai pejuang Hindia-Belanda, atau Hindia Timur seperti yang banyak dipakai oleh orang-orang Jepang. Mereka <em>menggunakan</em> nama lain, dari seorang penulis artikel archipelago: Indonesia.”</p>
<p>“Apa itu artinya?” tanya Chaerul penasaran.</p>
<p>Kali ini <em>Koh</em> A Siong yang menjawab. “Artinya adalah pulau-pulau orang Indian, aku tahu, sangat tidak sopan. Orang Eropa hanya mengakui Tiongkok, Persia, Arab, dan India, selebihnya mereka menganggap semua area di belakang peta adalah Hindia atau India.”</p>
<p>“Tapi itu berarti sesuatu, ‘kan? Kami—” pandangannya beralih pada Aidit. “—kita memiliki nama!  Nama adalah permulaan, sebuah nama adalah doa. Indonesia adalah negara besar dan kepulauan!”</p>
<p>Sungguh mengagetkan bagi Chairul saat didengarnya <em>Koh</em> A Siong tergelak. “Kau sepertinya mendapatkan satu simpatisan lagi, Aidit. Atau mungkin calon rekrutmen?”</p>
<p>“Ya, sepertinya begitu,” Aidit berkata hati-hati. “Saya akan mempertemukan Chairul dengan seorang guru Indonesia nanti. Apa kamu tidak keberatan?”</p>
<p>“Aku ingatkan pemuda ini sangat bebal dan keras kepala, tapi dia bisa menghancurkan tengkorak manusia dengan palu godamnya kalau dia mau. Chairul adalah pandai besi paling hebat di Bojong.” <em>Koh</em> A Siong menepuk lengannya bangga.</p>
<p>“Saya akan senang sekali jika bisa merekrut Chairul untuk kelompok kami, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.”</p>
<p>“<em>Aishh</em>, mengapa begitu?” Kie Siong tidak mengerti.</p>
<p>Aidit memandang bolak-balik pintu dan jendela yang tertutup. Sampai detik ini, tiga tentara yang menawan mereka belum kembali. Kesunyian yang tercipta di bangunan yang seharusnya ramai juga sangat mencekam.</p>
<p>Dari balik saku celananya, Aidit mengeluarkan senjata api berlaras pendek. Ia melemparkan satu ke tangan <em>Koh</em> A Siong yang menerimanya dengan tangan gelagapan.</p>
<p>“Aku masih punya satu lagi sebagai cadangan,” ucapnya. Aidit menunjukkan satu lagi senjata api yang persis sama. Ia bahkan melemparkan sebuah tongkat kayu besar kepada Chairul. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, memberi perhatian lebih pada pintu dan jendela yang bisa kapan saja menjeblak terbuka.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak tahu kalian mengetahuinya atau tidak, tapi kami anak Menteng 31 menguasai banyak bahasa termasuk Belanda dan Jepang. Mereka menyebut-nyebut tentang penyergapan pabrik logam tuan Djiaw di Bojong tadi. Bahkan ada peta kecamatan Rengasdengklok lengkap dengan semua titik yang bisa diserang di meja seberang sana.” Aidit menjulurkan telunjuknya. “Apa Bung memiliki paman, saudara, atau kenalan yang kebetulan memiliki marga yang sama di Bojong?”</p>
<p>Kedua laki-laki asal Bojong itu memucat.</p>
<p>“Saya anggap itu sebagai iya,” ujar Aidit.</p>
<p>“Bagaimana mungkin—<em>Koh</em> A Sien selalu mematuhi Jepang, mengapa mereka mau melenyapkan—” Perkataan Chairul terpotong.</p>
<p>“Aku memberikan senjata yang tidak laku pada pemberontak secara percuma, abangku tidak tahu-menahu.” <em>Koh</em> A Siong mengaku horror.</p>
<p>“<em>KOH</em> A SIONG MELAKUKAN APA?!”</p>
<p>“Kau menyakiti telingaku, begundal tengik! Aku tidak pernah menjual kepada mereka, aku <em>memberikan</em> semuanya! Tidak ada janji pada abangku yang kulanggar!”</p>
<p>“ITU BAHKAN LEBIH BURUK!”</p>
<p>“Oh, kau seharusnya tidak menyalahkanku! Salahkan Aidit! Seharusnya dia memberi tahu kita dari awal!”</p>
<p>“Saya tidak begitu mengenal Bung tadi. Maaf.”</p>
<p>Kata-kata Aidit tidak seenteng gerakannya. Ia menerobos pintu dengan tendangan, lalu menembakkan pistolnya sembarang. Aidit mungkin juga sudah menargetkan sasaran, tapi meleset besar. Di belakangnya tembakan dari <em>Koh</em> A Siong lebih baik, ia berhasil merobohkan kaki satu tentara setelah menembak lututnya.</p>
<p>Sekelompok tentara datang menyerbu mereka, gabungan militan Jepang dan orang pribumi yang kurus kering. Chairul tidak ingin melukai <em>saudara-saudaranya</em> tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan kali ini. Ia memastikan mereka hanya pingsan.</p>
<p>Seluruh keluarganya di Bojong dalam bahaya. Lien dalam bahaya.</p>
<p>Dalam hiruk-pikuk tendangan dan pukulan, juga bunyi letusan senapan laras panjang, ekor mata Chairul menangkap pergerakan siluet merah yang membelah jalan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TUJUH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bau garam dari timur menapakkan dirinya ke bumi Bojong. Panasnya jauh dari berakhir, mereka melintasi jalur yang seharusnya tidak dilewati. Sedikit lebih ke barat dari asal munculnya, sedikit ke selatan menyeberang khatulistiwa. Ada yang membawa ombak, ada membawa asap. Sejumput harapan Djiaw Kang Sien untuk bisa mengenang masa tua kemungkinan besar akan pupus hari ini. Kang Sien mengetahui jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Kang Sien bisa merasakan sampai ke seluruh sumsum tulangnya. Sama seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan bertahun lalu, bahkan sebelum ia yakin matahari dari timur menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Djiaw Kang Sien menunggu dengan penuh martabat, duduk tegak di teras pabriknya sementara seluruh pekerjanya berduyun-duyun meninggalkan pabrik.</p><p>Kang Sien telah menerima berita radio dari terminal Tanjung Pura tentang perjalanan tentara Jepang ke Dusun Bojong, satu batalion lengkap. Sesegera mungkin ia meminta pabriknya dikosongkan. Seluruh golok, celurit, dan benda tajam lain dari besi, telah dikemas ke dalam peti dan dihanyutkan ke sungai Citarum. Jika memang langit menghendaki, jika memang usahanya direstui, maka benda-benda itu akan memiliki tuan baru yang lebih layak. Jika pun tidak, biarlah tenggelam di antara muara-muara Sungaibuntu.</p><p>Pria tua itu terbatuk, mulutnya ditutupi sapu tangan putih yang dijahit sendiri oleh Lien. Ia melihat dua bercak merah di sana.</p><p>“<em>Koh</em> A Sien,” panggil suara panik di belakang Kang Sien. Pria tua itu berbalik dan melihat salah satu pekerjanya yang masih tersisa. Syaripah seorang perempuan lemah lembut yang akan berteriak keras jika melihat kecoa, tapi kini dipinnggangnya telah tersampirkan dua belati seakan siap berperang.</p><p>“Kau sudah menemukan A Lien, Ipah?” tanya Kang Sien. Ipah menggeleng. Matanya melirik sekilas sapu tangan putih di tangan <em>Koh</em> A Sien.</p><p>“Jangan khawatir, saya akan mencarinya lagi, <em>Koh</em> A Sien. Saya juga telah mengemas barang-barang yang <em>Koh</em> pinta.”</p><p>“Bagus. <em>Bagus</em> sekali.” Kepala Kang Sien mengangguk.</p><p>Setelah ibunya meninggal, anak perempuannya sering berkeliaran tanpa memberi kabar lebih dulu. Ketika dewasa pun kebiasaan itu sering terjadi. Kang Sien selalu khawatir jika puterinya keluyuran, namun hari ini ia sepenuhnya bersyukur. Setidaknya Lien akan jauh dari bencana ini.</p><p>“Pastikan dia sampai ke Sungaibuntu dengan selamat,” lanjut Kang Sien. “Ada kapal kenalanku yang bisa membawanya keluar Jawa. A Lien akan selamat di sana. Bagaimana dengan semua keluargamu? Apakah mereka semua sudah mengungsi?”</p><p>Mata Ipah mengerjap cemat, menahan air mata. “Anak dan suami saya sudah mengungsi, lalu bagaimana dengan anda, <em>Koh</em>?”</p><p>“Sudah terlambat untuk itu. Aku sedang <em>sakit</em>, dan hanya akan menjadi beban A Lien.” Pria itu memandang lurus di kejauhan. Gerbang pabriknya sudah mulai sepi.</p><p>Ipah tidak setuju dengannya, “Anda seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti itu. Orang tua tidak akan menjadi beban anaknya. Saya tahu Anda bertahan di sini agar bisa menahan Jepang dan mengulur waktu untuk kami.”</p><p>“Kau memandangku terlalu baik, Ipah.” Kang Sien melakukan ini untuk puterinya.</p><p>“Anda memang orang baik, <em>Koh</em>.” Pandangan Ipah melembut. “Dan saya tidak sendiri soal pendapat ini.”</p><p>Sekelompok muncul kembali dari gerbang luar. Mereka membawa palu dan golok sebagai senjata. <em>Mang</em> Atim adalah yang paling pertama sampai, dia membungkuk saat melihat <em>Koh</em> A Sien.</p><p>“Anda yakin tidak mau pelesiran, <em>Koh</em>?” tanya <em>Mang</em> Atim. Matanya berkilat jenaka. “Saya dengar cuaca di pulau Bali sedang baik.”</p><p>“Aku tidak menyangka kau berencana mati di sini, Atim. Kalian akan ditertawakan di alam kubur karena membela orang Cina.”</p><p>“Kami orang-orang bebas, <em>Koh</em> A Sien,” ujar <em>Mang</em> Atim mengingatkannya. “Kami bukan budakmu, kami <em>merdeka</em> untuk memilih mati dengan cara yang kami mau.”  </p><p>Kepala Kang Sien menggeleng. “Ini sungguh kebodohan. Aku tidak berbuat ini untuk kalian.”</p><p>Lien dan Ipah masih muda, orang-orangnya masih berguna, adiknya yang delapan tahun lebih muda juga punya kesempatan lebih besar untuk hidup enak dibandingkan Kang Sien. Jika memang harus mati, jika memang tubuhnya harus hancur hingga berkeping di hadapan pabrik yang ia bangun sendiri, Kang Sien akan melakukannya dengan kepala tegak. <em>Sendirian</em>.</p><p>“Aku tidak berbuat <em>cukup banyak</em> untuk mendapat imbalan ini dari kalian.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi Ipah menggeleng. “Anda memberi kami upah saat kompeni dan Jepang hanya bisa merampas,” ujar Ipah. “Anda memberi kami atap saat mereka mencoba menghabisi kami satu per satu. Anda memang tidak memberi kami surga, <em>Koh</em>, tapi <em>almarhum</em> abah saya tidak pernah sebahagia itu ketika saya dan adik saya bisa berdiri dengan kaki sendiri. Hidup tanpa harus kerja paksa. Jadi semuanya cukup, <em>Koh</em>. Sangat cukup.”</p><p>Kang Sien tidak serta merta menjawab. Ia tahu lebih sedikit tentang kata-kata penghiburan dibanding Kie Siong. Adiknya akan jauh lebih luwes menghadapi situasi ini, adiknya yang semoga bisa selamat entah bagaimana caranya.</p><p>Derap kaki terdengar begitu dekat, juga bunyi desing mesin berat bermotor yang membawa entah apa. Kie Siong dibantu bangkit oleh <em>Mang</em> Atim, seseorang di sebelahnya juga membantu memegang lengannya. Kang Sien sudah terlalu lama duduk, kakinya sudah tidak bisa merasa, tapi kebasnya juga mungkin disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang lain.</p><p>“Tolong cari puteriku lagi, Ipah. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja,” perintahnya pada satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu.</p><p>Ipah mengangguk mantap, ia tahu perempuan itu akan menemukan Lien bagaimanapun caranya.</p><p>“Terima kasih,” ujar Kang Sien, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.</p><p>Seorang dari rombongan paling depan mendatangi lebih dulu. Ia tidak tinggi, tapi punggung dan pundaknya sekaku papan, memakai seragam coklat tua yang di dadanya banyak disemati lencana.</p><p>Pria itu tidak tersenyum saat mengalamatkan Kang Sien.</p><p>“Djiaw Kang Sien?” tanyanya, dengan logat yang masih kental. “Kau tuan dari budak-budak ini?” Mata sipit dan dinginnya menyapu rombongan kecil pribumi yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri Kang Sien. Tak ada satu pun yang gentar apalagi menundukkan pandangan. Jika ini terjadi di tempat lain, lutut mereka pasti akan ditekuk paksa lalu disiksa sampai mati.</p><p>Kang Sien tersenyum, kerutan di sudut matanya menunjukkan kelelahan, juga banyaknya kebijaksanaan yang ia pelajari di usia senja.</p><p>“Jendral—ataukah laksamana?” tanyanya dengan murah hati. Kang Sien memerhatikan enam setrip emas yang tersemat di pundaknya.</p><p>“Jenderal,” jawab lelaki itu singkat.</p><p>Kang Sien memandang penawannya lurus-lurus. Dadanya membusung. Satu hal yang membuatnya bangga selama bertahun-tahun adalah prinsipnya yang tidak pernah berubah.</p><p>“Saya tidak mentuani budak, Jenderal. Saya pikir itu cukup jelas.”</p><p><em>Mang</em> Atim dan <em>Mang</em> Wawan menjadi tameng dan menghunuskan golok. Sekejap mata dada dan kepala mereka dilubangi peluru. Darah terciprat, napas menyesak, jantung berhenti berdetak begitu jiwa-jiwa anak bangsa lagi-lagi tersia-siakan.</p><p>Rentetan peluru datang bagai amukan ribuan burung. Dinding pabrik milik Kang Sien pun tidak jauh dari kerusakan. Lubang-lubang kecil tercipta di dinding dan atapnya. Begitu pula di dada Kang Sien.</p><p>Djiaw Kang Sien terbatuk oleh darahnya sendiri, tapi ia tidak mati sendirian.</p><p>Kang Sien mengetahui jika sesuatu berjalan sesuai rencana-Nya. Kang Sien bisa merasakan sampai ke sumsum tulang. Sama seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan bertahun lalu, bahkan sebelum ia yakin perempuan Sunda berkebaya putih akan menjemputnya.</p><p>Kang Sien akan bersama ibunya Lien selamanya.</p><p>Ia <em>merdeka</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. DELAPAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pipi dan dagu terdesak ke tanah, punggung dihimpit sampai lutut pun terjepit. Lien tentu saja melawan, perut penawannya ia sikut keras-keras, tapi cengkeraman lengan besar yang memerangkapnya tidak kunjung longgar. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Lien yakin luka di perutnya belum kering benar. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditawan di belakang setelah itu.</p>
<p>Ia pria besar yang bau keringat. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti dibuat dari batu dan tembok. Bahkan di antara cahaya-cahaya redup yang menelusup melalui dahan pohon, Lien bisa menyaksikan guratan kesakitan yang sialnya dia sendiri yang pernah mengobati.</p>
<p> “Lien, berhenti melawanku!” bisik penawan itu di telinga. “Kalau kau terus berisik, mereka akan tahu posisi kita!”</p>
<p>Kompeni keparat! Kompeni sialan! Biar saja mereka tahu, biar saja Lien mati bersama ayahnya!</p>
<p>Dua jari yang membekapnya ia gigit. Semoga berdarah banyak, semoga sekalian putus. Semua gara-gara laki-laki ini! Jika saja dia tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di Bojong dan meracuni pikiran-pikiran ayahnya, Jepang tidak mungkin akan menyasar mereka. Ayah Lien adalah seorang saudagar yang selalu melebih-lebihkan upeti dan membayarnya tepat waktu.</p>
<p>Lewat kepala dan matanya sendiri, Lien menyaksikan rombongan kecil yang menjadi tameng ayahnya jatuh bergelimpangan. Ayahnya menyusul dalam hanya dalam jeda waktu beberapa detik, tarbatuk oleh darahnya sendiri. Pria itu tidak bergerak meski Lien mati-matian memanggilnya. Jeritan Lien tanpa suara.</p>
<p>Dalam pembantaian mereka yang tidak mengenal ampun, Jepang tidak pernah menyisakan tahanan. Darah menggenangi halaman depan pabrik, Lien biasa bermain di sana. Berkejaran dengan <em>A Pa</em>, berkejaran dengan Ipah, memerhatikan Arul. Pemuda itu malah tidak ada saat Lien sangat membutuhkannya.</p>
<p>Jika saja ia mendengarkan Lien untuk tidak pergi—Lien mengutuknya.</p>
<p>“Lien, berhenti dan dengarkan aku!” Bisikan Willem terdengar sangat jauh. Seperti suara-suara hantu yang memanggilnya dari balik gelap hutan.</p>
<p>Tubuh-tubuh mati dilempar sembarangan melewati pintu pabrik, diangkut bagai binatang tanpa rasa hormat. Raga Djiaw Kang Sien diludahi, ditendangi, dua matanya dicongkel hingga menyisikan soket kosong.</p>
<p>Mata Lien terbuka lebar, pupilnya membesar, tapi cahaya mungkin tidak akan pernah mengunjunginya lagi.  </p>
<p>Willem pun menyadarinya. Cengkeraman laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengendur barang sedetik pun. Ia bisa menindih tahanan sampai mati lemas jika diperlukan, tapi <em>bukan</em> Lien, tidak pernah Lien. Gadis ini harum <em>pheony</em>, tempatnya mekar bukan di pabrik kotor penuh aspal, apalagi area perang yang bergelimangkan mayat dan darah. Lien berhak mekar di kebun bunga penuh sumber air dan cahaya, di sisinya Willem akan membangun istana.</p>
<p>Willem menelan berat ludah, dahinya ia senderkan ke belakang kepala gadis itu. “Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari tiga bulan di tempat ini, tapi sudah begitu terikat denganmu. Bagaimana jika selamanya? Apa kau akan mengizinkanku, Lien?”</p>
<p>Lien tidak menjawab, atau mungkin itu karena Willem masih membekap mulutnya.</p>
<p>Willem teringat bagaimana ia bisa tiba di situasi ini. Setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil dengan diam-diam, Willem menyusup ke dalam gudang yang mempunyai jalan rahasia ke kantor lamanya, sementara Kie Siong dan Chairul digiring ke ruangan lain.</p>
<p>Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk menggeser lemari yang menyembunyikan harta berharganya, benda itu sungguh berat dan berisi banyak buku besar. Sungguh suatu keajaiban lemari besinya tak ditemukan dan sama sekali tak tersentuh, Willem memindahkan tanah dan batang kayu yang menutupi bagian pintu depan lemari besi. Sisanya, ia berhasil mengamankan kunci identifikasi milik bank, dan beberapa dokumen penting yang pernah diberikan Djiaw Kang Sien bertahun-tahun lalu.  Bukti jaminan suapnya.</p>
<p>Setelahnya, Willem hendak menyelamatkan Kie Siong dan Chairul sesuai janjinya kepada Djiaw Kang Sien, tapi ia menyadari peta familiar yang digelar di belakang meja. Admiral Abraham Willem mengetahui seluruh titik penting di Karawang utara dengan mata tertutup. Salah satunya adalah pabrik logam yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia tinggalkan. Kini titik itu ditutupi bidak tentara berwarna hitam. Sebuah tanda silang merah sudah digores di sana.</p>
<p>Dugaan Willem tidak mungkin meleset. Jepang telah lama menargetkan Djiaw Kang Sien, ia menduga pria keturunan Tionghoa ini telah menjadi penyuplai senjata tajam bagi para pemberontak. Di barisan dalam mereka tidak henti-henti di serang oleh tentara PETA, bergerilya menunggu menampakkan kelemahannya sendiri. Di barisan luar, Jepang telah terdesak oleh tentara Amerika Serikat dan tentara sekutu. Mereka ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang terdekat lebih dulu.</p>
<p>Riwayat Djiaw Kang Sien tamat sudah, tapi tidak dengan puterinya. Sedikit saja ujung rambut Lien disentuh, Willem pasti akan menghabisi semuanya. Ia beruntung tiba di Bojong tepat waktu, lalu mendapati Lien membatu di balik semak. Gadis itu hampir saja berteriak.</p>
<p> “Tenanglah, Lien.” Willem berkata seraya menahan rontaan Lien. “Aku di sini. <em>Aku di sini</em>. Biarkan aku menolongmu.”</p>
<p>Bahkan setelah setengah berguling di antara kotoran dan debu debu, harum di rambut Lien masih tetap semerbak. Willem tercabik antara ingin menciuminya, atau menciumi pemiliknya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tegang, telapak tangan Willem berkeringat. Mulut dan giginya menelusuri belakang telinga Lien sampai ia tiba ke ikatan rambutnya. Pita merah itu selalu tampak mencolok di antara helaian-helaian hitam. Willem menariknya sampai lepas.</p>
<p>Rambut Lien lembut, hitam, sedikit bergelombang, dan berkilau. Willem membenamkan wajahnya di rambut itu, menghirup rakus wewangian yang semerbak sementara sosok pemiliknya masih meronta-ronta. Willem meresapi, <em>meresapi</em>, membaui. Salahkan gadis itu yang menyihir setiap sel di inderanya.</p>
<p>Willem hanya tahu satu cara untuk menenangkan wanita. Ia bukan pria yang terhormat.</p>
<p>Dagu Willem menyibak tirai rambut yang menghalangi pandangan, hingga terlihat garis leher yang dibungkus kulit pucat. Seketika tubuhnya berada pada beberapa tingkat lebih panas, lebih menyakitkan, lebih ingin dipuaskan dengan gesekan lembut dari si pemilik yang polos. Willem menutup mata, wajahnya kini tenggelam di ceruk leher yang ia gigiti, selembut dan serapuh bagian kulit yang lain. Willem merubahnya menjadi biru. Tanpa sadar selangkangannya menggesek, mencari—<em>mencari</em>, mana sejumput kenikmatan yang gadis itu sembunyikan?</p>
<p>Jika semula meronta, kini Lien berdiam mematung bagai batu. Willem menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam rok, menyasar inti Lien, gadis itu menggeliat begitu jari telunjuk dan tengahnya masuk sekaligus. Otot-otot di dalamnya mencengkeram Willem. Pria itu nyaris yakin bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya langsung saat itu juga.</p>
<p>Bau api tercium dari seberang, asapnya mulai membumbung ke langit. Willem membalik tubuh gadisnya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Lien memperhatikan yang lain. Kini dada dan perut mereka bertemu, begitu juga dengan bagian paling panas dari seluruhnya. Gesekan kasar dan desahan tertahan tidak berhenti.</p>
<p>“Lihat aku, jangan dengarkan yang lain,” perintahnya. Matanya menjebak pandangan liar gadis itu. “Kau hanya perlu melihat dan berfokus padaku. Semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Semua darah, semua suara, dan semua bau yang kau cium dan rasakan tidak nyata. Ayahmu telah bersama ibumu di suatu tempat. Semua pekerja ayahmu bersama sanak saudaranya sekarang. Rasa sakit mereka tidak nyata. Rasa sakit<em>mu</em> tidak nyata. Kau mengerti?”</p>
<p>Lien menggeleng keras, pandangannya mencoba beralih ke arah pabrik yang hangus terbakar, tapi Willem menarik dagu Lien lagi. “Jika ini akan lebih mudah untukmu, maka aku akan mengalihkan perhatianmu dari dunia. Selama apa pun yang kau butuhkan. Kau tidak harus menderita sendirian, Lien. Kau bisa membaginya dengan<em>ku</em>.”</p>
<p>Lien menangis, bibirnya yang masih dibekap gemetar. Setelah yakin gadisnya tidak akan melawan, Willem melepas kedua tangan sepenuhnya sepenuhnya.</p>
<p><em>“Tolong,”</em> bisik Lien. “Aku tidak ingin melihatnya! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.”</p>
<p>Biarlah mereka tuli sesaat, biarlah mereka buta, biarlah mereka menjadi makhluk kebas yang tidak bisa merasa. Hanya sementara—<em>hanya sementara</em>, lalu setelah mereka jauh dari negeri ini, Willem akan membiarkannya lagi meratap.</p>
<p>Dua kelopak mata menutup, dua telinga tersumpal oleh jarinya sendiri, dia belah bibirnya menerima serbuat lumatan dan gigitan dari pria besar yang baru dikenal Lien. Saat roknya disingkap dan dua kakinya dipaksa membuka, gadis itu tidak tahu harus mengutuk siapa.</p>
<p>Di kejauhan, pabrik logam Djiaw Kang Sien telah dilalap api bersama pemiliknya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SEMBILAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya. Bojong sepi saat Chairul, <em>Koh</em> A Siong, dan Aidit menginjakkan kaki di pabrik logam. Tentara Jepang mungkin telah meninggalkan ini berjam-jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Hanya gosong dan bara yang ada.</p><p>Rumah kediaman keluarga Djiaw masih menyisakan asap. Tiang-tiangnya rubuh dan jendelanya tak berbekas. Chairul tidak melihat satu pun yang bisa diselamatkan, baik barang di dalamnya ataupun mungkin pemilik rumahnya. Kondisi pabrik jauh lebih mengenaskan. Atapnya yang tinggi dan terbuat dari seng seluruhnya runtuh. Dindingnya tidak bisa dibedakan dengan batu dan tanah. Dari jarak sepuluh meter, Chairul bisa mencium daging yang terbakar. Dia sedikit bersyukur karena jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, namun belum cukup lega sebelum mengetahui siapa-siapa yang ada di dalam sana.</p><p><em>Koh</em> A Siong jatuh berlutut begitu tiba di gerbang. Ia tidak berani selangkah pun mendekat ke selasar rumah, apalagi ke dalam pabril. Chairul juga tak kalah pengecut. Ia melihat tubuh tergeletak dan langsung takut.</p><p>Hanya Aidit yang aktif memeriksa keadaan sekeliling. Mungkin ia mencari korban yang masih selamat, ataupun berhasil bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Pria itu melangkah hati-hati di antara reruntuhan, tidak merasa jijik meskipun harus berhadapan dengan gelimpangan mayat.</p><p>Aidit berbalik, raut wajahnya prihatin.</p><p>Nihil. Tidak ada yang hidup.</p><p>Jawaban sudah muncul sebelum pertanyaan terucap. Mereka terlambat.</p><p>Pusat perniagan yang mereka tinggalkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan medan perang. Aidit memimpin serangan di depan. Ia nyaris tidak peduli saat kemejanya robek, atau sepatu mahalnya terkena cipratan abu dan lumpur. Dipa Nusantara Aidit adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mendahulukan diskusi masuk akal dan dialektika, tapi ia juga seorang pejuang bawah tanah yang biasa mengangkat senjata. Meskipun sasaran tembakannya sering kali tidak kena.</p><p>Mereka tidak melumpuhkan perkantoran Jepang hanya dengan bertiga. Berangsur-angsur bermunculan warga sekitar yang membawa batang kayu, golok, dan sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti kuali penggorengan beserta minyaknya. Warga Karawang Kota bisa sangat menyeramkan jika mereka mau, tindakan ketiganya menyulut api semangat orang-orang sederhana ini. Tentara Jepang pun mengambil langkah seribu.</p><p><em>Heuras geunggerong maung karawaan,</em> julukan ini bukan hanya isapan jempol.</p><p>Setelahnya mereka mencari tumpangan langsung ke Tanjung Pura. Salah satu pemilik toko meminjamkan mereka sebuah truk pengangkut. Chairul bergegas ingin cepat, tapi <em>Koh</em> A Siong lebih bijak. Mereka mengambil jalan memutar ke arah Kutawaluya dan Kutagandok. Jalannya terjal dan jaraknya lebih jauh, namun dipastikan tidak ada basis tentara yang akan mencegat mereka di jalan desa.</p><p>Mereka sampai dengan selamat di Bojong, tapi sudah tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan di sana.</p><p>Kantung jimat pemberian Lien ia remas di dalam saku.</p><p>“Ada sekitar dua belas jenazah di dalam bangunan pabrik,” ujar Aidit. “Kondisinya sudah mengerikan, aku tidak yakin kalian akan bisa mengenalinya.”</p><p>“A-apa mungkin kau bisa mengenali antara jenazah perempuan atau laki-laki?” <em>Koh</em> A Siong telah menemukan suaranya.</p><p>Aidit mengangguk, tapi tidak yakin. “Kita harus memisahkan jenazah-jenazah itu satu per satu lebih dulu. Saya bukan dokter dan pengalaman saya sangat sedikit dalam hal ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, tapi—” Laki-laki dari Menteng itu mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat. “—kondisi jenazah-jenazah ini saling bertumpuk. Sepertinya mereka dibunuh di halaman kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam pabrik untuk dibakar.”</p><p>Kie Siong berkata dengan penuh amarah. “Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat tentara Belanda bisa sekejam ini! Apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang itu? Dan mereka mengganggap kita sebagai saudara? Omong kosong!”</p><p>“Jepang memang sudah gila karena terdesak perang, atau mereka dasarnya mereka memang bukan manusia,” komentar Aidit. “Saya tidak tahu yang mana.”</p><p>Chairul membantu pekerjaan itu dalam diam. Mereka menggelar daun pisang di halaman dan memisahkan jenazah yang satu dengan jenazah lainnya. <em>Koh</em> A Siong bisa mengenali apa yang tersisa dari abangnya, dia menemukan bingkai kaca mata bulat yang sudah turun, terjebak di antara tulang hidung dan tangan. Chairul menemukan golok milik <em>Mang</em> Atim, bentuknya khas karena sangat tipis di satu bagian. Pemuda itu memutuskan akan memakamkan semua jenazah ini sebagai keluarga. Baik yang memiliki ikatan darah ataupun tidak.</p><p>Dua belas jenazah, pikir Chairul. Tidak ada pakaian atau rambut yang tersisa. Mungkinkah Lien juga—</p><p>Aidit tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan meletakkannya di pundak Chairul. Pemuda itu menghargai gestur yang diberikan Aidit, jika bukan karenanya, ia dan Koh A Siong mungkin akan tiba lebih lama lagi.</p><p>“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Aidit. Ia memberi jawaban antara mengangguk dan menggeleng. Aidit tidak mendesaknya dan hanya melihat langit dengan pandangan kosong.</p><p>“Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika seluruh nusantara bersatu dan memerdekakan diri.” Aidit menghala napas. “Aku bersumpah padamu, Chairul. Bojong akan menjadi tanah Indonesia yang pertama kali merdeka.” </p><p>“Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?”</p><p>“Masih kupikirkan,” ujar Aidit seraya meringis. Chairul mendengus. “Bukankah luar biasa membayangkan bendera merah putih berkibar pertama kali di tanah kelahiranmu?”</p><p>“Aku hanya bisa bermimpi,” jawab Chairul. Ia memerhatikan <em>Koh</em> A Siong yang melepas jubahnya untuk menutupi jenazah abangnya. Mata Chairul memanas. “Tidak satu pun dari orang-orang ini yang pantas diperlakukan seperti hewan. Jepang akan mendapatkan pembalasan mereka. Cepat atau lambat.” Matanya terpaku pada api unggun yang mereka nyalakan untuk penerangan. Chairul membayangkan, betapa panasnya api itu.</p><p>“Aku setuju,” hela Aidit. Ia memandang Chairul lalu ikut memandangi api. “Perang Pasifik akan segera berakhir, Jepang akan menyerahkan segalanya pada tentara sekutu, lalu saat kekosongan kekuasaan terjadi, Indonesia harus bergegas mendaulatkan diri.”</p><p>“Siapa sebenarnya yang bisa melakukan itu? Mendaulatkan diri, maksud saya.” Chairul bertanya sungguh-sungguh.</p><p>“Sepasang orang tua?” Aidit menjawab dengan senyum kecil. “Saya mengenal dua orang pribumi yang cukup gila untuk melakukan hal itu, saya tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain. Kau akan senang jika bertemu dengan mereka, Chairul.”</p><p>“Dan jika mereka tidak mau?” tanya Chairul. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dua saudara Djiaw yang sering keluar masuk kota untuk berunding dengan banyak orang. Perlu banyak uang, waktu, tenaga dan pikiran untuk mencapai perundingan itu. Orang-orang tua bisa sangat keras kepala. “Saya mungkin hanya pandai besi, tapi ayah saya adalah keluaran pesantren dan beliau mengajarkan banyak hal. Saya tebak siapa pun yang kau maksud akan lebih nyaman memilih jalan damai tanpa kekerasan.”</p><p>Aidit tergelak. “Oh, kita bisa menculik mereka ke suatu rumah berhantu di Bojong, menakut-nakuti di sana-sini. Orang-orang tua itu akan kencing di celana.”</p><p>“Kau gila,” komentar Chairul. “Kenapa tidak sekalian pilih rumah dekat sungai Citarum? Kau bisa mengancam akan menghanyutkan mereka. <em>Koh</em> A Siong pasti dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan rumahnya padamu. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini.”</p><p>Chairul bisa merasakan keluhan Aidit dalam beberapa detik. “Kalian selalu mengatakan tidak jauh—<em>tidak jauh</em>, padahal untuk mencapai ke sana harus berjalan seharian, seperti pabrik logam ini! Aku akan menginspeksi langsung rumah itu sebelum benar-benar merencanakan penculikan. Awas saja kalau kau bohong! Semua orang yang tidak aku sukai, aku kurung ke dalam sumur!” Aidit berkata sungguh-sungguh.</p><p>Pemuda itu tidak bisa menebak Aidit sedang berguyon atau tidak, kenyataannya Chairul hanya mengenal pemuda ini dalam selama beberapa jam. Keberadaan pelajar dari Menteng ini dan pemikirannya yang sering Chairul tidak pahami, setidaknya mengalihkan apa pun rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya.</p><p>Saat fajar sudah menyingsing, dan semua jenazah telah dimakamkan, Chairul tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagaiannya saat bertemu <em>teh</em> Ipah. Kakaknya dan buruh-buruh <em>Koh</em> A Siong mengungsi cukup jauh dari Bojong, dan baru berani kembali saat malam telah lewat.</p><p><em>Teh</em> Ipah memandangnya sedih saat bertemu Chairul. Pemuda itu telah membayangkan yang terburuk.</p><p>Lien tidak bersama mereka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. EPILOG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Den Haag, Belanda<br/>23 Agustus 1949</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dasar Aidit, <em>si horeng</em> <em>ontolohod!</em> <em>Kok</em> bisa-bisanya lupa dokumen Pak Hatta. Memangnya jarak parlemen kompeni ke penginapan dekat!”</p><p>Chairul yang menamai dirinya sendiri—Chairul Saleh, berjalan setengah berlari di sepanjang jalanan kota Den Haag. Di tangannya tertenteng koper yang berisi dokumen yang bisa menentukan nasib seluruh bangsa Indonesia. Sultan Hamid II telah mengingatkan mereka berkali-kali, dalam omelan dan dalam ceramah religi, jika keberangkatan mereka ke Den Haag bukan untuk pelesiran.</p><p><em>Sri Kanjeng Ontolohod</em> Dipa Nusantara Aidit bertanggung jawab atas segala kebutuhan administrasi Pak Hatta, sedangkan Chairul mengurus tetek bengek sisanya, termasuk saat kendaraan mereka mogok, (Chairul menjadi montir dadakan), atau saat pihak keamanan kerajaan Belanda bersikeras memeriksa seluruh kantung di baju mereka, (Chairul menjadi tukang <em>ngeles</em> dadakan), atau—tentu saja, ketika dokumen mereka tertinggal di penginapan dan ia harus menjadi orang suruhan yang mengantarnya langsung ke parlemen, (Chairul menjadi tukang jasa antar dadakan).</p><p>Nasib Chairul berubah drastis begitu memutuskan pindah ke Menteng. Kelompok pemuda mereka benar-benar menculik dua orang penting bersama keluarganya ke Bojong, hanya dua minggu setelah Aidit berkelakar guyonannya. Chairul memiliki kawan baru, yakni Soekarni dan Wikana. Pandangan mereka tidak seekstrim Aidit, namun keduanya setuju untuk membawa Pak Soekarno dan Pak Hatta ke desa kelahiran Chairul di pagi buta.</p><p>Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi <em>Koh</em> A Siong saat rombongan mobil mereka tiba di Bojong. Semalaman Chairul harus membakar beberapa ubi dan singkong untuk <em>Koh</em> A Siong sebagai suap.</p><p>Kedaulatan negara telah ditegakkan, bendera telah dinaikkan, dan lagu Indonesia Raya telah dikumandangkan. Berita kemerdekaan ini tersebar di seluruh stasiun radio dan surat kabar, namun perjuangan mereka jauh dari kata selesai.</p><p>Selama empat tahun terakhir, pertumpahan darah antara bangsa Indonesia dengan pihak Belanda atau sekutu banyak terjadi. Mereka membom Surabaya, membumihanguskan Bandung Selatan, lalu membantai lebih banyak lagi warga tak berdosa di Rawagede.</p><p>
  <em>“Kedaulatan negara tidak bisa hanya diperjuangkan sendiri, kita membutuhkan pengakuan dari negara lain!”</em>
</p><p>Pidato Mochammad Hatta memang tidak membara dan berapi-api seperti Soekarno, namun Chairul selalu bisa menemukan kebenaran dan kebijaksanaan di dalamnya. Mereka tidak bisa terus menerus memilih jalan kekerasan, dunia memandang bangsa berbudaya dan siapa-siapa yang berlaku cukup beradab. Keputusan mereka untuk memanfaatkan situasi dan memproklamirkan diri harus dibayar sangat mahal.</p><p>Chairul tiba di belokan terakhir, parlemen Belanda sungguh tinggal beberapa meter lagi, namun ia tersenggol oleh salah satu pejalan kaki. Tangannya yang licin dan berkeringat tidak bisa menahan koper. Benda jelek itu jatuh dan terbuka, isinya terhambur ke trotoar.</p><p>“Sial!” umpat Chairul, entah ke berapa kali. Pejalan kaki yang menabraknya adalah seorang perempuan. Ia  menuntun dua anak yang masih balita dan kelihatan sangat repot. Chairul tidak sampat melihat wajahnya, apalagi sampai hati untuk menegurnya. Semoga saja wanita ini tidak bisa mengerti bahasa Indonesia, Chairul bergigik karena telah mengumpat di hadapan anak kecil.</p><p>Ada sekitar empat puluh lembar dokumen dalam koper itu. Sambil berjongkok Chairul menyusun satu per satu.</p><p>“Mati aku!” keluhnya. “Ini semua gara-gara <em>ontolohod</em> Aidit!” Satu lembar dokumennya ada yang hilang.</p><p>Tangan berjari lentik mengulurkan dokumen semi-kusam yang ia cari. Tangan itu mungil, sedikit pucat, kuku-kukunya cantik tapi tidak pernah dibiarkan panjang. Chairul tahu karena ia mengenalinya. Chairul mengenalinya karena ia pernah menggenggam tangan itu sekali.</p><p><em>“Arul?”</em> sapa sosok itu. Hanya tiga wanita yang menyebutnya begitu. Ibunya sudah meninggal, kakaknya ada di Indonesia, lalu Lien—<em>Lien.</em></p><p>Djiaw Lien Jong tidak berpenampilan seperti wanita Tionghoa, siapa pun yang mengenalnya akan menganggap melihat orang yang berbeda. Ia mengenakan gaun biru muda dengan panjang setengah betis. Rambutnya tidak dikepang, apalagi berpita. Rambut itu dibiarkan terurai dengan ujung yang sedikit ikal. Siluet Lien seperti jam pasir sekarang, elegan seperti wanita-wanita Eropa pada umumnya. Hanya saja tetap tanpa banyak riasan dan tanpa barang-barang mewah.</p><p>Pemuda itu tidak lagi berjongkok. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan perempuan yang selama ini ia cari. Lenyap tanpa kabar selama empat tahun. Pantas saja Chairul tidak bisa menemukan Lien. Aidit dengan badan intelegen pura-puranya juga tidak akan pernah bisa membantu.</p><p><em>“A Lien?”</em> sapa Chairul balik. Tangannya menerima dokumen yang diulurkan Lien. “Kamu—<em>kamu</em> kelihatan baik.” Chairul berdehem.</p><p>“Kamu juga,” ucap Lien pelan. Ada genangan air mata di kelopaknya. “Itu?” Ia menunjuk dokumen.</p><p>“Perjalanan menuju negara berdaulat,” jawab Chairul setengah tersenyum. Pemuda itu memandang dua anak laki-laki berambut merah yang memiliki banyak bintik di wajah. Umur yang paling besar mungkin sekitar empat tahun, dan adiknya tidak lebih dari dua tahun. Jarak usia yang sangat berdekatan.</p><p>Chairul menelan ludahnya. “Mereka puteramu?”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>“Dengan si kompeni—maksudku—”</p><p>“Willem. Nama ayah mereka Abraham Willem. Dia bekerja di parlemen Belanda sekarang,” jawab Lien.</p><p>“Oh.” Mulut Chairul membentuk huruf ‘o’ kecil. Sultan Hamid II pernah mengatakan anggota parlemen yang meloloskan <em>draft</em> ajuan mereka, seseorang yang dipanggilnya Willem. Chairul tidak menyangka jika mereka adalah Willem yang sama yang menghanyutkan diri di sungai Citarum.</p><p>Suasana sungguh sangat canggung antara dua pasangan muda yang pernah memadu kasih, <em>ah</em>—tidak, kisah cinta mereka bahkan belum dimulai saat itu. Bukankah Chairul sendiri yang menolak perasaan Lien empat tahun lalu? Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mendendam kepada Willem.</p><p>
  <em>Bohong.</em>
</p><p>“Kau bahagia dengannya?” tanya Chairul sungguh-sungguh.</p><p>Lien tersenyum sampai ke matanya. “Brahms suami yang baik, dia juga ayah yang baik. Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, tapi dia mencoba menjadi orang baik sekarang.”</p><p>“Kompeni itu mengambilmu dan membuat <em>itu!</em>” ujar Chairul menunjuk dua anak yang menatapnya bingung. Tidak ada ciri fisik Lien dalam diri mereka. Chairul bisa membencinya sepuas hati.</p><p><em>“Arul,”</em> tegur Lien, ia bergerak setengah memeluk anak-anaknya. “Aku tahu kau marah, aku mencoba menghubungimu dan pamanku tapi Brahms melarangku. Dia mencoba menolong kalian, dia mencoba memerdekakan negara<em>mu</em>.”</p><p>Chairul mendengus. “Kemerdekaan negaraku tidak diperoleh karena pemberian. Kami memperjuangkannya. Kami berkorban untuknya.”</p><p>Kami bukan <em>kita</em>.  Lien sudah tidak lagi menjadi bagian dirinya.</p><p>“Aku tahu,” bisik Lien. “Aku hanya—”</p><p>“Berusaha membantu?” potong Chairul. “Willem mungkin akan tetap membiarkan negaraku terus diperbudak jika kau tidak memohon bantuannya.” Chairul mengenal Willem dari <em>Koh</em> A Siong, ia juga mengenal pria itu lewat interaksi singkat mereka. Diamnya Lien dan kaku tubuhnya telah menjadi jawaban atas dugaan Chairul.</p><p>Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia baru bertemu Lien dalam beberapa menit dan sudah hampir membentaknya seperti empat tahun lalu. Ia pikir dirinya sudah banyak berubah, ternyata jauh di dalam hatinya, Chairul masih saja pria pengecut dan pencemburu.</p><p>“Maafkan aku,” ucapnya. Suaranya tidak terdengar tulus. “Aku tidak seharusnya berpikir buruk tentangmu, tapi kau tidak kembali, tidak juga mengirimi surat, aku tidak tahu kau masih hidup atau tidak, lalu sekarang—” Chairul mengumpat lagi. Perempuan di depannya tidak berjengit. “Setidaknya <em>aku tahu</em> sekarang, Willem memperlakukanmu dengan baik.”</p><p>“Ya,” jawab Lien pelan. “Dia selalu mendahulukanku dan anak-anakku dibanding apa pun, dan aku—<em>peduli</em> padanya.”</p><p>“Aku senang mendengarnya,” ucap Chairul tulus.</p><p>Lien sudah lama menyerah pada cinta, cinta kepada anak-anaknya sekarang jauh lebih penting. Chairul meninggalkan lubang yang besar di dadanya, dan Brahms datang mengisinya. Selalu bersamanya, selalu di sisinya. Brahms telah memberinya keluarga.</p><p>Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih untuk berpelukan, mereka juga bukan kawan untuk berjabat tangan. Pada akhirnya, Chairul hanya mengangguk kecil seraya berbalik. Pemuda itu setengah berlari menjauhi Lien. Tangannya mengepal ke dalam saku, tempat kantung jimat berkain merah selalu ia bawa.</p><p>“Doakan aku, A Lien!” teriak Chairul tanpa berani berbalik. Tinjunya mengudara. Pejalan kaki di kanan kiri Chairul menoleh saking kagetnya.</p><p>Lien nyengir lebar di belakang. “Doaku selalu sama, Arul!”</p><p>Djiaw Kang Sien membayar berjuta-juta <em>gulden</em> untuk membuat pekerjanya selamat. Muhammad Hatta tak henti mengajukan perundingan kepada orang yang jelas-jelas menganggapnya rendah. Ir. Soekarno mengambil risiko mengancam nyawa, memproklamirkan bangsanya sementara seluruh armada sekutu sedang bersiap menyerbu.</p><p>Mungkin kisah yang serupa juga akan diukir Soekarni, Wikana, atau bahkan Aidit di suatu masa. Chairul tidak pernah bermimpi, menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang akan dicatat namanya dalam sejarah.</p><p>Jikapun terjadi, Chairul Saleh memiliki satu doa dan satu mimpi.</p><p>Ia ingin namanya tercatat pada daftar nama orang-orang yang merdeka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selesai</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>